Mémoire envolée
by Pouki26
Summary: Kyo et Yuya à notre époque: Kyo se voit contraint de devoir héberger une inconnue. Yuya n'a d'autre choix que de rester auprès de cet homme froid et sans cœur. Pourtant, elle ne peut lutter contre la terrible attirance qu'exerce ce démon sur elle.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici le tout début de ma nouvelle fic. Ceci n'est que le prologue. Le premier chapitre ainsi que les suivants, paraitront très vite.**

* * *

Yuya essuya rageusement les larmes qui jaillissaient de ses grands yeux verts et secoua ses longs cheveux blonds, comme pour se délivrer des pénibles pensées qui l'obsédaient. Comment Oda avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Et elle qui croyait bien le connaitre. Dire qu'elle avait eu l'intention d'offrir sa précieuse virginité à cet homme avant de partir pour un an aux États-Unis. Elle lui avait accordé toute sa confiance et lui avait profité de sa naïveté. Il avait dû bien rigoler en la voyant débarquer chez lui telle une fleur fraichement cueillie. Quelle idiote ! Ça lui apprendrait à tomber amoureuse aussi facilement. Et cette femme à ses côtés l'avait regardé avec un tel mépris dans les yeux qu'elle s'était sentie affreusement ridicule, comme une moins que rien. Comment avait-elle pu être aveugle à ce point ? Tout ce temps, il n'avait fait que la tromper et se moquer d'elle.

A tout juste vingt ans, Yuya n'était encore qu'une toute jeune femme qui n'avait presque rien connu de l'amour. Elle n'avait aucune idée à quel point les hommes pouvaient être perfides et cruels. Mais elle venait de l'apprendre à ses dépends.

Plus remontée que jamais, elle appuya avec rage sur l'accélérateur. Elle savait pourtant que cette route de montagne était dangereuse et que la falaise donnait à pic sur l'océan. Mais elle se moquait bien du danger. Elle ne songeait qu'à la terrible douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur…

Au sortir d'un tournant, elle tomba brusquement sur une nappe de brouillard et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle fonçait droit sur une moto. Elle donna un coup de volant pour tenter de l'éviter, mais trop tard : il y eut un fracas de tôles froissées lorsqu'elle rencontra ensuite la barrière de sécurité et sa tête heurta le volant avec un bruit sourd. La voiture s'immobilisa avant de s'enflammer brusquement. Elle voulut se redresser pour regarder autour d'elle, mais un voile noir passa devant ses yeux. Comme dans un rêve, elle entendit une portière claquer et une voix masculine hurla des injures qui devaient lui être adressées.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Entendit-elle alors qu'elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

La voix n'avait rien d'amicale. Bien au contraire, elle était chargée de mépris et de colère. Elle sentit une main vigoureuse la prendre par la nuque et lui soulever la tête. Vaillamment, elle tenta de soutenir le regard des yeux rouges sang les plus froids qu'elle eût jamais rencontrés. Les longs cheveux noirs de l'inconnu lui chatouillèrent le visage quand il la saisit dans ses bras, et avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience elle murmura doucement :

- Oda… Nobunaga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Allez c'est parti pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

* * *

Lorsque Yuya revint à elle, une douleur lancinante lui vrilla le crâne. Elle cligna des yeux à maintes reprises afin de s'habituer à la lumière et ouvrit les paupières, révélant des prunelles d'un vert émeraude. Elle repoussa la couverture qui lui donnait trop chaud et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour s'aider à se redresser. Pendant de longues secondes, elle promena un regard circulaire, observant la danse des particules de poussière dans le rayon de soleil. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui était inconnue. Elle porta la main à son front en gémissant, essayant désespérément de rassembler ses esprits. Elle eut un choc en découvrant un épais bandage. Bon sang qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Et à qui appartenait cette chambre somptueusement décorée, qui transpirait le pouvoir et la richesse ? Comment avait-elle atterri ici ? Tout un tas de questions auxquelles elle était incapable d'apporter la moindre réponse.

Elle se rallongea avec l'espoir de raviver quelques souvenirs quand elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir.

- Oh ! Je vois que vous êtes réveillée !

Yuya tourna la tête en direction de la voix et fut surprise de découvrir un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleus portant une blouse d'hôpital. Elle plissa les yeux quand il s'approcha d'elle un sourire irradiant son visage.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda l'étranger.

- Euh…je ne sais pas. Répondit-elle hésitante. Bien je suppose.

- Tant mieux. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit et posant la main sur son front pour en défaire le bandage. Vous avez une petite blessure à la tête et, sans doute, une légère commotion cérébrale, mais rien de vraiment grave. Si vous le permettez, je vais vous examiner afin de m'assurer que vous allez bien. Je suis médecin. Expliqua-t-il afin de mettre la jeune fille à l'aise.

Était-ce le fait qu'il portait une blouse blanche ou bien que la gentillesse et la bonté émanaient de tout son être qui permit à Yuya de ne pas se braquer ? Qu'elle qu'en soit la raison, elle se laissa faire quand il sortit son stéthoscope pour écouter sa respiration.

- Où est-ce que je suis ? Finit-elle par demander.

Le jeune garçon lui lança un coup d'œil, guère étonné par sa question. Elle était arrivée ici inconsciente, il était normal qu'elle ne sache pas où elle se trouvait.

- Vous êtes chez l'héritier des Mibu. Kyo vous a transporté jusqu'ici.

Il avait dit ça le plus naturellement du monde, comme si tout ceci était parfaitement normal.

Qui était cet héritier ? Yuya n'en avait aucune idée. Et les Mibu ? Jamais entendu parler.

- Quel est votre nom ? Demanda l'inconnu tout occupé à retirer son pansement. Moi c'est Kyoshiro.

- Eh bien je m'appelle…

Horreur. Comment s'appelait-elle ? C'était complètement ridicule mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler son nom.

- Je…

Kyoshiro suspendit son geste face au silence de Yuya. Cette dernière accrocha son regard le désespoir hantant brusquement ses traits.

- Je… je ne sais plus. Je ne me rappelle pas. Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne comprends pas.

- Ce n'est rien. Répondit hâtivement le médecin craignant que la jeune fille n'éclate en sanglot. Ca peut arriver lors d'un accident. C'est souvent le cas après une commotion cérébrale.

- Un accident ?

- Oui, vous avez malencontreusement heurté la moto de Kyo avant de percuter la rambarde de sécurité. Ce qui explique cette vilaine bosse que vous avez là. Exposa Kyoshiro en nettoyant la plaie qui menaçait de saigner à nouveau.

- Je vois. Souffla la jeune femme non loin des larmes.

- Vous souffrez d'une amnésie temporaire. Après quelques jours de repos vous irez mieux et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Vous croyez ?

- Bien sur.

Il termina les soins et se leva.

- Je vais demander à Sakuya de vous apporter quelque chose à manger. Vous devez reprendre des forces.

- Attendez. Cria presque Yuya en attrapant un pan de sa blouse. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on m'a conduite ici plutôt qu'à l'hôpital ?

Kyoshiro sembla élucider la question, l'air interrogateur.

- A vrai dire je n'en sais rien. Avoua-t-il. Je suppose qu'il était plus facile pour Kyo de vous amener ici ? Je suis venu juste après son appel.

- Je comprends.

- Je vais vous laisser, je reviendrai tout à l'heure.

- D'accord. Merci.

Yuya se laissa de nouveau tomber contre les oreillers ne sachant que penser de tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Elle avait donc eu un accident et s'était cognée la tête, ce qui expliquait sa perte de mémoire. Amnésie qui l'avait conduite à en oublier tout de sa vie jusqu'à son propre prénom. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux comme pour chasser les mauvaises pensées qui l'abritaient. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était, et alors ? Devait-elle pour autant se laisser aller ? Elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras. Comme l'avait dit Kyoshiro il y a quelques instants, la mémoire lui reviendrait alors elle ne devait pas perdre espoir. Pourtant, Yuya était inquiète. L'incertitude dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement lui était intolérable.

- Alors comme ça la planche à pain a perdu la mémoire !

Yuya rouvrit brusquement les yeux à la fois étonnée et vexée par cette remarque plus que désagréable. Elle se mit sur son séant et rencontra une paire d'yeux braqués sur elle. Elle tressaillit face au regard rouge sang du nouvel arrivant. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu de sa vie un homme posséder de tels yeux. Des yeux qui lui donnaient la chair de poule et qui semblaient la transpercer de part en part. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu pénétrer dans la chambre.

Adossé au chambranle de la porte, Kyo la dévisageait d'un air suspicieux. Il portait un jean et un pull over noir qui le rendait particulièrement séduisant.

- Est-ce que c'est moi la planche à pain ? Demanda-t-elle indignée une fois la surprise passée.

- Qui d'autre ? Répondit-il un sourire en coin, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Yuya ne sut que répondre. Fatiguée, elle renonça à lui dire sa façon de penser, elle avait bien trop mal à la tête pour se battre. Et puis, si son instinct ne la trompait pas, il devait très certainement s'agir de l'homme qui l'avait conduite ici. Si tel était le cas, elle devait alors se montrer reconnaissante.

- En effet, c'est bien moi. Lui confirma-t-il après qu'elle ait osé poser la question.

- Oh ! Alors je dois vous remercier pour m'avoir amenée chez vous. Je…

- Tss ! La ferme ! Je m'en fous ! Claqua-t-il.

Yuya sentit l'air lui manquer restant presque paralysée par la dureté des mots de son interlocuteur. Pourtant elle ne baissa pas les yeux, bien déterminée à affronter son regard brûlant, chose qui ébranla presque le jeune héritier des Mibu. Rare étaient les femmes capables de soutenir son regard avec autant de hargne.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous suis reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait. Dit-elle d'un air pincé.

- Comment comptes-tu me rembourser ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bousillé ma moto. Cracha Kyo passablement énervé.

- Votre moto ?

- Où est-ce que tu as eu ton permis ? Dans une pochette surprise ? Fille stupide.

Tout en parlant, Kyo avait traversé la pièce d'un pas furibond pour aller se poster devant le lit.

Fille stupide ? Comment osait-il ? Yuya sentit l'explosion arriver.

- Espèce de démon, pour qui tu te prends pour me parler comme ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me tutoies ? Je te connais même pas.

Si Kyo fut déstabilisé par le regain d'énergie de la jeune fille, il ne le montra pas.

- Hahaha ! T'es marrante planche à pain.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. J'ai un nom et c'est…

C'est vrai, elle ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait. Cet individu plus qu'arrogant ne manquerait surement pas de se moquer d'elle. Mais il l'a regarda avec une expression énigmatique plaqué sur le visage. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant plusieurs secondes et Yuya dut rapidement détourner le regard, troublée. Elle venait de réaliser qu'il était l'homme le plus attirant qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Elle espérait qu'il ne remarquerait pas la rougeur qui venait de naitre sur ses joues mais Kyo rompit le silence.

- T'as intérêt à vite retrouver la mémoire que je sache pourquoi ma moto a été saccagée. Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre que de jouer aux devinettes.

Il se détourna regagnant la porte.

- Je…je suis désolée. Souffla Yuya dans son dos. Je promets de te rembourser quand…

- Écoute-moi bien la fille…

- Kyo ! J'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'ennuyer notre invitée. Le coupa une voix féminine.

Une jeune femme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un plateau dans les mains.

- Pff ! Pesta-t-il avant de disparaitre.

- Bonjour, je suis Sakuya. Je vous ai apporté de quoi manger. Vous devez avoir faim. Dit la jeune femme brune nullement choquée par le comportement de Kyo.

- Oui, merci.

Yuya accueillit ce repas comme une bénédiction. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle mourrait de faim.

- Un peu plus tard, je vous apporterai également de quoi vous habiller.

Mais oui, c'est vrai. Yuya avait bien remarqué qu'elle portait une chemise de nuit mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser de question à ce sujet. Soudain, à la perspective que cet homme qu'elle avait décidé de surnommer le 'démon' puisse l'avoir touchée pour la changer lui semblait insupportable. Devant l'air décomposé de Yuya, Sakuya émit un petit rire ayant parfaitement compris les pensées de la jeune femme blessée.

- Je devine à quoi vous pensez. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis chargée seule de vous changer. Vos vêtements étaient tâchés de sang. Kyo n'a fait que vous déposer sur son lit avant de nous appeler moi et Kyoshiro.

Rassurée, Yuya sourit à Sakuya avant de tiquer sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Son lit ? Le lit de Kyo ?

- Oui, les chambres d'amis n'étaient pas prêtes alors Kyo vous a laissé la sienne. Vous savez, sous ses airs de mauvais garçon, s'est quelqu'un de très prévenant.

- Vraiment ?

Yuya en doutait fortement suite à la confrontation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec ce dernier.

Elle termina son repas, Sakuya lui tenant compagnie. Elle ne la connaissait que depuis quelques minutes mais elle appréciait la présence de la jeune femme brune à ses côtés. Elle lui faisait du bien. Elles parlèrent un long moment, surtout Sakuya puisque Yuya ne se souvenait de rien. Celle-ci lui raconta comment elle avait rencontré Kyoshiro : Ils avaient fait leurs études ensemble, Sakuya était devenue infirmière mais Kyoshiro avait voulu aller beaucoup plus loin et était devenu médecin. Elle était si fière de lui. Ils travaillaient dans le même hôpital et habitaient également ensemble.

Elles en vinrent tout naturellement à se tutoyer. Après tout, elles avaient à peu près le même âge.

Lorsque Yuya bailla, Sakuya se leva.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à appeler à Kyo.

- Pourquoi Kyo ?

Il n'était pas question qu'elle demande quoique ce soit à cet horrible individu

- Kyoshiro et moi devons retourner à l'hôpital. Expliqua Sakuya, la mine confuse.

-Je suis désolée. Je vous ai fait perdre un temps précieux à tous les deux. S'excusa Yuya.

- Bien sur que non. Je repasserai demain voir si tout va bien.

- Oh mais je ne compte pas rester. Je dois rentrer chez moi.

- Tu te souviens de l'endroit où tu habites ?

La voix de Kyoshiro avait devancé celle de Sakuya. Il pénétra dans la pièce.

- Je t'ai apporté des médicaments.

Il les déposa sur la table de chevet accompagné d'un verre d'eau.

- Non je ne me souviens de rien. Dit Yuya en baissant la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tu devrais y voir plus clair.

- Je l'espère.

- En attendant repose-toi ! Nous prendrons très bientôt de tes nouvelles.

Sakuya et Kyoshiro lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Quelle heure était-il pour qu'ils lui souhaitent une bonne nuit ? Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à décliner. Peu importe l'heure qu'il était, elle se sentait capable de dormir pendant trois jours d'affilée tant elle se sentait lasse.

Elle avala les médicaments laissés par Kyoshiro et se coucha doutant toutefois de pouvoir s'endormir dans la minute, bien trop tracassée par cette amnésie. Mais à peine avait-elle fermés les yeux qu'elle sombra dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve, oubliant où elle était.


	3. Chapter 3

- Est-ce que tu pourrais cesser de me dévisager de cette manière ? Demanda Yuya passablement irritée par le regard de Kyo.

Assise à la table d'une cuisine digne d'un roi, Yuya essayait tant bien que mal d'avaler son petit déjeuner, préparait par les bons soins de Sakuya.

La jeune femme était passée très tôt dans la matinée pour apporter quelques vêtements avec un mot posé dessus la prévenant qu'un repas l'attendait à la cuisine. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle y rencontre le propriétaire des lieux ?

- T'as vraiment un sale caractère planche à pain. Je t'ai sauvé de ta voiture en flamme alors que tu as défoncé ma bécane et tu n'es pas contente ?

- Je t'ai dis que je te rembourserai.

- Ah ouais ?

Kyo reposa sa bouteille de saké sur la table dans un geste brusque.

- Et comment comptes-tu me rembourser ? Avec ton corps ?

- Hein ! Ca ne va pas ! Rugit la jeune fille en se levant de sa chaise.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu gueules ma parole ! Tu pourrais pas baisser d'un ton ?

Yuya enrageait. Jamais encore on ne l'avait traitée de cette manière. Du moins, le croyait-elle, car malgré la nuit réparatrice qu'elle avait eue, elle ne se souvenait toujours pas d'où elle venait ni pourquoi elle avait eu cet accident avec ce pervers qui la faisait sortir de ses gonds.

- Crois-moi, je te rembourserai jusqu'au dernier sous.

- Tu crois alors posséder un million de yen ?

- Quoi ? Un million de yen ? Répéta la jeune fille manquant de s'étouffer. Tu plaisantes ? Qui a les moyens de se payer une moto pareille ?

- Pff, en plus d'être moche, tu es vraiment bête ma parole.

Cette fille, était-ce dû à sa perte de mémoire ou était-elle simplement inculte pour ne pas savoir qui il était ? Lui le grand Kyo, surnommé « Kyo aux yeux de démon par ses amis », le légendaire homme d'affaire à la tête de l'entreprise Bao Tang. Il avait hérité de toute la fortune laissée par son oncle Muramasa. Cette entreprise de médicaments connue dans le monde entier et qui rapportait des millions chaque année. Kyoshiro aurait pourtant été bien plus méritant de cet héritage que lui, mais Kyo était le dernier enfant des Mibu et donc le seul à pouvoir accéder à la tête de la compagnie. Il avait donc par conséquent hérité de cette entreprise dont il n'avait que faire. Mais il avait fait une promesse à Muramasa avant qu'il ne meurt. Il avait promis de ne jamais laisser couler Bao Tang, dont il était devenu le président, et même si ça lui prenait la tête au possible il restait un homme de parole.

Kyo ne faisait que de brèves apparitions à Bao Tang afin de rappeler à tous qu'il était le patron, mais il avait relégué les rênes à un homme de confiance, Yukimura Sanada qu'il avait nommé directeur. Yukimura était à la fois son bras droit et un de ses meilleurs amis. Il pouvait compter sur lui pour diriger l'entreprise et faire par conséquent ce que bon lui semblait. Car ce que Kyo idolâtrait par dessus tout c'était aller retrouver chaque soir sa bande des quatre sacrés du ciel avec qui il se payait de bonnes bagarres. Là, il pouvait être lui-même. Il aimait se battre et se défoulait sur les nombreux gangs de la ville. Sa réputation en tant que démon n'était plus à faire, mais en tant que président d'une des plus grandes boites du monde, chacun devait se montrer discret afin d'éviter les retombées. Les quatre amis le savaient bien et respectaient les décisions de Kyo.

Mais hier soir, le démon avait dû avertir Akira et les autres qu'il ne les rejoindrait pas. Il n'avait pas donné les raisons mais le blond avait senti que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Malgré tout il n'avait pas insisté par crainte de mettre en rogne leur chef.

En effet, à la demande de Kyoshiro, le grand Kyo aux yeux de démon avait dû jouer les nounous pour cette fille moche et plate qui se tenait devant lui. Pourquoi l'avait-il ramené chez lui ? Pour se venger d'elle car elle avait bousillé sa moto fétiche ? Il y avait de ça bien sur, mais pas seulement... Il y a deux jours, quand il l'avait extirpé de sa voiture en flamme, elle avait prononcé ce nom qu'il haïssait du plus profond de son cœur, _Oda_ _Nobunaga_. Cet homme qui était à la fois son plus grand ennemi mais également son concurrent direct dans le monde des affaires. C'était en grande partie pour cette raison que Kyo avait accepté de devenir président de Bao Tang. Pouvoir affronter Nobunaga et lui faire mordre la poussière. Mais ces derniers temps Oda avait pas mal fait parler de lui et était en passe de devenir le numéro un dans le monde du pharmaceutique. Pour Kyo, pour son honneur, il était hors de question de se laisser détrôner par une ordure pareille.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la relation qu'entretenait cette fille avec un type de ce genre, mais elle pourrait très certainement être utile et lui fournir quelques informations, notamment sur ses prochains plan d'actions. Mais cette idiote était devenue amnésique, ne se souvenant d'absolument rien. Pas même de son nom. La patience n'était pas son fort, mais tant pis il ferait avec. Jamais il ne la laisserait partir d'ici tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas appris ce qu'il veut savoir. Pire, il menacerait de la suivre comme son ombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la mémoire. Il ne perdrait pas son temps en civilités et la presserait de lui fournir tout ce qu'elle savait sur Oda Nobunaga.

- Kyo ! Hé Kyo ! Tu m'écoutes ?

La voix de Yuya le fit sortir de ses pensées le ramenant à la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à hurler comme ça ? Gronda-t-il. Tu me casses les oreilles.

Yuya fit mine de ne pas entendre.

- Est-ce que je peux utiliser la douche ? J'ai besoin de me rafraichir.

- Est-ce que c'est une proposition ?

- Raah la ferme imbécile. Espèce de pervers. Alors, je peux ?

- T'es vraiment une fille chiante.

C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un se risquait à le traiter d'imbécile après avoir croisé son regard. En principe, les gens baissaient les yeux devant lui et se pliaient à ses quatre volontés. Cette fille avait beaucoup de cran pour oser le défier de cette manière. Était-elle inconsciente du danger qu'il pouvait représenter pour elle ? Il fallait de toute évidence le croire sur parole. Même hier elle avait soutenu son regard après qu'il lui ait hurlé de la fermer.

- J'attends. Reprit Yuya excédée par le silence du démon.

- Pff ! Au fond du couloir, à droite. Et profites-en pour t'arranger un peu. En plus d'être une planche à pain tu ressembles à un épouvantail.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Rouspéta Yuya en se levant.

Il l'a regarda quitter la cuisine après qu'elle est débarrassé la table et nettoyé toute trace de son passage. Mais avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, elle se retourna et planta ses pupilles émeraude dans les siennes.

- Au fait, mon nom est Yuya. Je m'en suis souvenue à mon réveil.

Elle le planta sans plus de façon, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Kyo sourit. Alors comme ça, elle se souvenait de son nom. Yuya ? Hum, pas mal pour une planche à pain mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il lui offrirait le privilège de l'appeler par son prénom. Ca ne changerait rien. Mais cette fille l'intriguait. Non seulement elle lui avait tenu tête mais en plus elle avait refusé ses avances en lui proposant de le rembourser en nature. Il n'avait que très rarement affaire à ce genre de femme. Cette blonde semblait têtue et hargneuse, comme ces sales petits chiens qui aboient tout le temps. Il était bien plus habitué aux beautés sensuelles et pleines de charme qui le suppliaient de les faire siennes le temps d'une nuit.

Mais avec cette fille, les jours à venir promettaient d'être intéressants. Il allait certainement bien s'amuser. Elle avait beaucoup de caractère cette petite. Kyo quitta à son tour les lieux, un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres.

* * *

Yuya cru tomber des nues quand elle poussa la porte de la salle de bain. Tout semblait briller, étinceler, d'une propreté impeccable. Il y avait même un fauteuil. Cette salle de bain n'avait rien a envié à celles des hôtels les plus chics. Elle était au moins aussi grande que la chambre de Kyo qui dépassait déjà l'entendement du raisonnable. Mais curieusement, tout ce luxe ne correspondait pas à l'image du démon.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air au top de sa forme avec ce bandage qui lui mangeait la moitié de la tête. Il était normal que Kyo se moque d'elle. Pourtant, elle se trouvait plutôt jolie avec ses grands yeux verts et ses longs cheveux blonds.

Yuya retira précautionneusement le pansement et entra dans la douche. Elle accueillit la chaleur de l'eau avec un soupir de bien-être. Elle n'avait pas froid mais cette eau ruisselant sur son corps lui faisait un bien fou et ses muscles se détendirent un à un. Elle en profita pour s'inspecter un peu et découvrir son corps. Elle passa tout d'abord ses mains sur ses seins découvrant une poitrine ferme et généreuse.

- Pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile me traite de planche à pain ? Grogna-t-elle. Mes seins sont parfaits, ni trop gros ni trop petits.

Elle poursuivit l'exploration de son anatomie et ses doigts effleurèrent la cicatrice sur son ventre.

- Oh qu'est-ce que…

Elle baissa la tête pour découvrir une zébrure d'environ vingt centimètres. Elle la caressa longuement, un sentiment de nervosité la saisissant comme une part d'ombre d'un passé tragique. Pourquoi ne se rappelait-elle de rien en dehors de son nom ? C'était déjà un grand pas en avant mais ça ne suffisait pas. C'était loin d'être suffisant. Elle avait le sentiment que cette blessure était importante et qu'au grand jamais elle n'aurait dû oublier sa signification.

Yuya s'agenouilla sous le jet d'eau et, enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux elle éclata en sanglot. Les événements de ces deux derniers jours avaient définitivement eu raison d'elle. Elle avait ce sentiment effrayant d'être seule face au monde, seule face à elle-même. Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, Kyo avait écouté la planche à pain pleurer. Lui qui avait voulu lui faire peur en déboulant dans la salle de bain avait finalement suspendu son geste en l'entendant gémir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait marche arrière. Les pleurs d'une femme ne l'avaient pourtant jamais atteint… jamais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Même s'il avait besoin d'elle pour récolter les infos sur Oda, il ne devrait probablement pas laisser cette femme habiter chez lui. Quelque chose lui disait que toute cette histoire allait mal tourner.

En ronchonnant, il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna pour vaquer à ses activités préférées : Retrouver quelques beautés en ville pour satisfaire sa libido. Dommage, cette fille aurait pourtant bien fait l'affaire.

Yuya quitta à regret les bienfaits de la douche, se sécha et enfila de nouveau les vêtements généreusement prêtés par Sakuya. Elle tourna la poignée de la porte, et après s'être assuré qu'aucun démon ne trainait dans les parages, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Elle ne pouvait indéfiniment squatter ici. Elle n'était pas chez elle. Même si Kyo s'était montré peu aimable avec elle, il ne lui avait pas demandé de partir, mais il ne lui avait non plus proposé de rester le temps qu'elle retrouve ses souvenirs. Alors que faire ? Avec la mémoire défaillante elle ne savait pas où elle allait et n'avait personne à contacter.

Yuya appela plusieurs fois Kyo mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il devait être sorti. Tant mieux, elle allait en profiter pour faire le tour des lieux, mais par où commencer ? Cette maison semblait si grande et, décidément le décor ne collait vraiment pas avec le caractère du propriétaire.

Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle traversa l'immense hall et poussa la lourde porte d'entrée accueillant avec surprise l'oppressante chaleur digne d'un mois d'aout. Étaient-ils en aout ? Même ça elle ne le savait pas. Elle descendit les quelques marches et retint son souffle. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit ? Kyo vivait-il dans un château ? Tout rustre qu'il fût, il vivait dans un cadre d'une élégance raffinée qui devait valoir une fortune. Face à elle, une longue allée de plusieurs centaines de mètres bordée d'arbres magnifiques. A sa gauche, elle découvrit une voiture de sport d'un rouge vif et derrière un petit chemin pavé qui semblait contourner la maison. N'écoutant que son désir d'en voir plus, elle laissa ses pas la conduire à un véritable petit coin de paradis. Elle eut le souffle coupé en découvrant l'immense piscine ovale entourée de chaises longues et de bungalows, et des meubles de jardin reposant sur de grandes dalles de marbre.

Elle fit le tour de la piscine admirant l'eau bleu qui semblait l'appelait. La chaleur était si étouffante qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un petit plongeon, et ce, malgré sa récente douche. Mais elle n'avait pas de maillot de bain et elle n'allait certainement pas se risquer à se baigner en sous vêtements avec le risque de voir apparaitre le démon à tout moment. Pourtant, c'était vraiment tentant et puis elle aurait vite fait de sécher avec une chaleur pareille.

Sans plus hésiter, Yuya se déshabilla rapidement, regarda autour d'elle et tâta l'eau du bout des orteils avant de plonger. La température était parfaite. Si elle avait su elle n'aurait pas prit la peine de prendre une douche avant et aurait directement sauté dans cette oasis de fraicheur. Elle fit quelques brasses histoire de se dépenser un peu et décida qu'il était plus que temps de s'extirper de la piscine. Elle s'était attardée bien trop longtemps.

Elle posa les mains sur le rebord, prête à sortir quand elle entendit des pas sur le gravier, puis presque sans transition, un bruit de plongeon. Vaguement inquiète, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. Soudain deux mains brunes jaillirent des profondeurs de l'eau, encerclant sa taille et ses fesses, la faisant prisonnière. Yuya allait se mettre à hurler quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Kyo, un sourire carnassier sur son visage de démon.

- Alors planche à pain, je t'ai manqué ? Ricana-t-il.

- K…Kyo. Bégaya Yuya devenue rouge pivoine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ah et puis lâche-moi sale pervers. Hurla-t-elle finalement.

Kyo la relâcha, ennuyé, pour se frotter l'oreille et fit quelques brasses. Puis il sortit de l'eau et s'assit sur les dalles, son corps musclé ruisselant et luisant au soleil.

- Aurais-tu oublié que c'est moi le propriétaire de cette maison ? Laissa-t-il tomber avec une nonchalance affectée.

- Comme s'il y avait moyen de l'oublier !

Kyo l'a fixait si intensément que Yuya ne savait plus où se mettre. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé ce qu'elle faisait là, dans sa propre piscine sans avoir demandé la permission au préalable. S'en moquait-il ?

Elle ne parvenait à se soustraire à son regard, et sans même s'en rendre compte elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur ce corps qui ressemblait plus à celui d'un Dieu qu'à un véritable humain. Tout en cet homme transpirait la puissance et la bestialité. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comme il la dévorait des yeux.

- Alors planche à pain, tu es déjà sans voix ? Tu es si subjuguée par mon corps parfait que tu ne parviens même pas à regarder ailleurs.

Elle baissa soudainement la tête, furieuse de s'être fait prendre à le contempler de cette manière. Cet homme se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Mais elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison, elle était bel et bien restée sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Il était si beau qu'il était difficile de ne pas le contempler. Dommage que sa personnalité de démon ne collait pas avec le parfait tableau qu'il incarnait.

Yuya lui tourna le dos, bien décidée à ne plus lui adresser la parole.

De son côté, même s'il campait sur ses positions de mauvais garçon prétentieux et imbu de lui-même, Kyo était pourtant tendu et frustré. Et pour cause : il n'avait pu satisfaire sa libido débordante malgré le nombre de femmes qui s'étaient offertes à lui. Il les avait toutes chassées n'en voulant aucune et les quatre sacrés du ciel n'avait pas été de trop pour l'aider à expulser les furies. Il n'était pas d'humeur. Tout ça, c'était à cause de cette fille. Il n'avait fait que penser à elle l'empêchant de faire ce qu'il faisait toujours. Et cette idiote était là, à portée de main. Il aurait pu aisément la prendre dans ses bras et l'obliger à répondre à ses envies, mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit la bonne solution avec ce genre de nana chiante. Non, elle était plutôt du genre coincé à vouloir entendre parler d'amour et de niaiseries. Un parfait mélange qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

Non, il prévoyait pour elle quelque chose de bien plus tordu. Il lâcha un petit rire rien qu'à cette idée et se leva pour aller s'installer sur une chaise longue.

- Eh la fille !

Yuya tiqua. Malgré sa décision de ne plus lui parler c'était plus fort qu'elle.

- J'ai un nom je te rappelle et c'est Yuya.

- Ouais peu importe. Apporte-moi à boire !

- Hein !

- J'ai soif alors magne-toi !

- Mais tu vas pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas ta bonne, va le chercher toi-même ton verre.

Toujours appuyée contre la paroi de la piscine, il était hors de question pour Yuya de sortir de l'eau sans lui dévoiler un corps presque nu.

Elle entendit Kyo étouffer un juron quand il se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Les serviteurs doivent obéir à leur maitre.

- Que…Quoi ?

- Tu as quelque à redire ? C'est le prix à payer pour pouvoir me rembourser.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- J'ai pris une décision.

- Une décision ? Répéta Yuya qui commençait à craindre le pire.

- Parfaitement ! Je fais de toi mon valet numéro un et tu ne seras libre de partir que lorsque je le déciderai.

Et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire comme pour sceller ce pacte satanique.


	4. Chapter 4

**Comme je suis gentille, je mets la suite rapidement.**

**Bloody Kyo: je vais me fâcher, ça ne peut plus durer^^ Il faut vraiment que tu t'inscrives sur le site. Comme ça je pourrais te remercier en privé. Enfin bon, tu ne veux pas m'écouter hein! Bah c'est pas grave, tu m'as réclamé la suite alors la voilà. En effet j'ai trouvé ça drôle de comparer Yuya à un petit chien hargneux qui aboie tout le temps. Je trouve que c'est vrai lol**

**Merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que je ne vais pas me craquer sur la suite. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Cette nuit là, Yuya s'éveilla en sursaut le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle écarta le drap et s'assit sur le bord du lit trempée de sueur.

- Quelle épouvantable cauchemar ! Souffla-t-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Son rêve avait été très clair et elle revoyait dans les moindres détails la scène d'un théâtre inoubliable : Un homme au visage caché par une écharpe, couteau en main pourchassant sa proie. Et elle, Yuya, s'interposant pour éviter à la victime le coup de couteau qui l'a gratifia elle-même d'une blessure d'où jaillit le sang. Pourtant, la cible fut touchée et périt sous ses yeux…

Yuya secoua la tête pour tenter d'oublier ce mauvais rêve et sauta à bas du lit. Il fallait qu'elle se passe un peu d'eau sur le visage, elle avait si chaud. Elle rejoignit la salle de bain contiguë à la chambre d'ami qu'elle avait intégrée après son dernier affrontement avec le démon et alluma la lumière.

Elle quitta sa nuisette qui lui collait à la peau et enfila le peignoir accroché à la patère murale. Ouvrant le robinet elle s'aspergea abondamment avant de jeter un coup œil dans le miroir. Sa blessure n'avait plus besoin de pansement et par chance, ses cheveux pouvaient cacher la vilaine contusion.

Elle repensa alors à ce pacte qu'elle avait passé la veille avec Kyo. Si on pouvait appelé ça un pacte… Elle n'avait pas accepté de gaité de cœur de devenir le serviteur de 'monsieur le maitre des lieux', mais il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix non plus. Kyo avait su se montrer parfaitement convaincant avec de solides arguments. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même d'être dans une telle situation. Non seulement c'est elle qui avait provoqué l'accident en détruisant sa moto, mais en plus elle avait perdu la mémoire et n'avait aucun endroit où aller ni même personne à contacter. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle était entièrement dépendante de lui et cela l'agaçait au plus au point.

Mais un autre problème entrait en compte. Même si Kyo était l'être humain le plus détestable qui soit, il n'en demeurait pas moins l'homme le plus attrayant qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Il était beaucoup trop viril, beaucoup trop attirant pour ne pas la troubler jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même...

Elle tira la porte derrière elle en quittant la salle de bain, plus découragée que jamais. Entre cet accord taciturne avec le démon et ce cauchemar dont elle était certaine qu'il signifiait quelque chose, elle se sentait vraiment au fond du trou et plus seule que jamais.

Allait-elle réussir à trouver le sommeil si elle se recouchait maintenant ? La réponse était pourtant évidente. Ce cauchemar l'avait bien trop marqué. Si elle se glissait à nouveau sous les draps, les images de son rêve lui reviendraient aussitôt qu'elle aurait posé la tête sur l'oreiller. Mais elle se sentait si lasse. Elle laissa tomber le peignoir à terre, et, vêtue de sa simple culotte en coton se recoucha.

* * *

Yuya ne se rendormit qu'au petit matin après avoir longuement bataillé pour chasser ces images qui s'imposaient à elle telle une macabre réalité.

- Hé la fille !

Plus qu'un simple son, une voix… mais une voix qui sonnait désagréablement à son oreille. Ne pouvait-on pas la laisser dormir en paix ? Elle avait tellement sommeil.

Kyo ne s'était pas donné la peine de frapper avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de Yuya. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il était chez lui après tout et cette fille n'était qu'une squatteuse indésirable. Bon une jolie squatteuse, mais une squatteuse quand même…

- Réveille-toi planche à pain, c'est l'heure de servir ton maître.

Un rictus en coin, Kyo s'appuya contre le mur, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il se délectait du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, même si sa poitrine ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Il attendait que la belle réagisse.

Yuya remua enfin et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, peinant à émerger de son sommeil brumeux. Elle était certaine d'avoir entendu Kyo l'appeler. Quand enfin elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux, elle rencontra deux rubis braqués sur elle l'observant avec un mélange d'attention et de désir. De désir ? Pourquoi ? Elle comprit brusquement la raison quand elle le vit esquisser un sourire de prédateur. Le drap avait glissé durant la nuit découvrant une bonne partie de son anatomie. Elle s'était recouchée sans sa nuisette. Quelle idiote !

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Kyo ! Ne regarde pas espèce de pervers ! Hurla-t-elle en se saisissant du drap pour cacher sa poitrine offerte au regard du démon.

Kyo prit un air ennuyé et fit mine de se protéger les tympans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu gueules bon sang ! T'es vraiment chiante, tu sais ça ?

- La ferme imbécile ! Va-t-en !

Les yeux de Kyo se firent plus sombres et il se rapprocha de Yuya.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Beugla-t-elle rouge de honte.

- …

Il l'a dévisagea quelques secondes et se détourna brusquement. Qu'avait-il voulu lui dire ?

- Kyo ?

Il s'arrêta à peine sur le pas de la porte quand il lui lança l'ordre de se lever rapidement. Il avait faim, mais il avait surtout soif.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuya était aux fourneaux à préparer le petit déjeuner de 'monsieur le démon'.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, c'est désagréable au réveil. Tu devrais te sentir honorée de pouvoir servir ton maître. Ricana Kyo.

Irritée, Yuya préféra ne pas répondre et prit son temps pour déposer sur la table le plat qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

- Est-ce que tu serais de nature alcoolique ? Demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Il n'était que dix heures du matin et Kyo tournait déjà au saké.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, je fais ce que je veux ! Les serviteurs n'ont pas leur mot à dire.

Elle prit un air dégouté quand il en avala une bonne gorgée, comme s'il la mettait au défi d'en rajouter. Il examina le riz ainsi que la soupe miso déposés devant lui. Yuya avait également préparé du saumon grillé. Sans même un coup d'œil pour la cuisinière il goûta à ce copieux repas. C'était pas mauvais du tout, bien au contraire mais de là à l'admettre il ne fallait pas trop qu'elle rêve la planche à pain.

Yuya, quand à elle, mangea du bout des lèvres encore furax de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Dire que cet animal l'avait vu nue… ou presque. Et cette étincelle qu'elle avait lue dans ses yeux. Elle avait pu le sentir. A cet instant, Kyo l'avait désirée et elle s'était presque sentie déçue quand il l'avait finalement laissé seule.

Mais ses pensées dérivèrent assez rapidement, laissant place à son cauchemar qui lui revenait en mémoire, comme un cheval lancé dans un furieux galop. Elle ferma très fort les yeux en secouant la tête, espérant éloigner les images, mais rien à faire. Son esprit le lui imposait de manière farouche.

Loin d'être aveugle, Kyo avait remarqué le changement chez la jeune femme. Son silence l'avait forcé à lever les yeux sur elle. Il vit différentes émotions passer sur son visage, allant de la tristesse à la peur en passant par la colère. Que se passait-il avec cette fille ? Et pourquoi lui, se sentait-il inquiet ? Il fut surprit quand Yuya ouvrit de nouveau les yeux une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

- Nozomu ! Prononça-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle ancra son regard dans celui de son hôte.

- Kyo ! Je… je crois m'être souvenue de quelque chose. Je… c'est…

Les bribes de souvenirs disparaissaient déjà. Incrédule, Yuya se força à se rappeler encore, mais rien à faire. Elle serra les poings de rage, exaspérée par cette situation, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ?

Kyo la regardait sans rien dire, soucieux. Qui était ce Nozomu ? Son petit ami ? Bizarrement, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. Il repoussa son assiette et se leva.

- Kyo ? Tu ne finis pas ton repas ?

Il quitta la cuisine sans un mot.

- Qu'est-ce se passe avec lui ? Pesta la petite blonde en se levant à son tour pour débarrasser.

Elle l'entendit monter à l'étage et claquer une porte. Surement celle de sa chambre. Il retournait dormir ? Bah, peu importe. Pourquoi devrait-elle se tracasser pour lui ?

Yuya mit le reste de nourriture sous cellophane et la déposa dans le réfrigérateur. Elle fit la vaisselle et nettoya la table avant de quitter la cuisine.

Elle allait remonter dans sa chambre quand elle entendit les voix de Sakuya et Kyoshiro dans le hall. Elle s'empressa de les rejoindre, heureuse de les revoir.

- Oh bonjour Yuya. Lança gaiement Kyoshiro en lui faisant un petit coucou de la main.

- Bonjour Yuya. Enchaina la jeune femme brune à ses côtés.

Yuya resta interloquée.

- Comment…

- Kyo nous a dit que tu t'étais souvenue de ton prénom. Lui expliqua le jeune homme brun.

- C'est un très joli prénom. Ajouta sa compagne.

- Oui. Merci.

Ainsi, Kyo les avait prévenus de cet infime détail ? Quelle chose étonnante. Elle n'aurait jamais crû ça de lui. Peut-être y avait-il encore de l'espoir pour lui.

* * *

- Tout va bien Yuya. Tu ne présentes aucun signe d'effet secondaire suite à ton accident.

Confortablement installés dans le salon, Kyoshiro venait d'ausculter sa patiente pour s'assurer qu'elle se remettait parfaitement.

- La blessure à ta tête ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- Mais je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire.

Elle leur expliqua le rêve qu'elle avait fait, le prénom qui lui était revenu en mémoire, puis plus rien.

- Ne force pas trop ta mémoire. Tu verras, tes souvenirs reviendront un à un. Mais dis-moi Yuya !

Kyoshiro changea brusquement de ton et elle le regarda inquiète.

- Kyo ne t'embête pas trop ? Je veux dire, il ne t'a pas fait des choses louches au moins ? Parce que tu sais, je le connais bien.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de virer au rouge en repensant à ce matin dans sa chambre et à la veille dans la piscine. Kyoshiro et Sakuya s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

- Yuya ? Appela le jeune homme, inquiet.

- Oui…euh enfin non…je n'ai aucun problème avec Kyo. Tout va bien.

Avait-elle était crédible ? Se sentir déstabilisée par ce Donjuan n'était pas sensé entrer en ligne de compte.

- Aurais-tu peur que je cherche à mettre la planche à pain dans mon lit ? Railla une voix derrière eux.

Tous trois se retournèrent pour apercevoir Kyo, cigarette à la bouche, pénétrer dans le salon. Il se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit dans un fauteuil et promena son regard sur ses amis.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça Kyoshiro, ça n'arrivera jamais. Qui aurait envie d'une fille aux petits nibards et moche par-dessus le marché ?

- Salut Kyo ! Lança gaiement Kyoshiro faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu ses paroles déplacées.

Sakuya avait mit sa main devant sa bouche en signe de stupeur osant à peine regarder la réaction de Yuya qui pourtant ne se fit pas attendre.

- QUOIIII ? C'est qui la mocheté ? Kyo, c'est de moi que tu parles ? Espèce de…

- Calme-toi Yuya. Tu sais Kyo est comme ça. Expliqua Kyoshiro en posant les mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur lui. Il aime bien embêter les gens.

Kyo ricana. Cette fille était vraiment marrante, elle partait au quart de tour à chacune de ses remarques. La taquiner allait faire désormais partit de ses passe-temps favoris et il se délecterait à la mettre de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu sais Yuya. Kyo ne pense pas ce qu'il vient de dire.

Kyo lança un regard furibond à Sakuya qui le lui rendit par un sourire craintif. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas trop provoquer le démon. Mais ce fut Kyoshiro qui lui porta le coup final.

- Oui, il est comme un gamin qui aime taquiner la fille qui lui plait. Kyo a trois ans d'âge mental.

Il gloussa tout en évitant de justesse le coup de poing de Kyo.

- Tu veux absolument mourir Kyoshiro ? Gronda ce dernier. Ca peut très vite s'arranger.

- Bon, il est temps pour nous d'y aller je crois. Lança le jeune médecin faisant mine de trembler de peur.

Kyoshiro avait visé juste. Le grand Kyo aux yeux de démon n'était pas insensible au charme de la petite blonde. Mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à s'attarder plus longtemps. Il venait de le mettre de mauvaise humeur, il était temps de partir.

- Oh ! Vous partez déjà ?

Yuya n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à nouveau seule avec Kyo.

- Oui, du travail nous attend. Nous devons aller à l'hôpital. Nous passions juste pour voir comment tu allais.

- Je vois.

Yuya raccompagna ses nouveaux amis à la porte, Kyo sur leurs talons, apparemment prêt à commettre un meurtre.

- Merci d'être passé, je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante.

- De rien. Mais Yuya, j'aimerai que tu passes à l'hôpital d'ici quelques jours pour faire une batterie de tests. Je voudrais vraiment m'assurer qu'il n'y aucun problème.

- D'accord, je viendrais. Promit-elle.

- Prends soin de toi Yuya.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent tandis que Kyoshiro lui disait au revoir de loin, peu désireux de se prendre un coup par le démon derrière elle.

Yuya referma la grande porte et se retourna vivement pour engueuler Kyo sur sa dernière insulte, mais à sa plus grande surprise il avait déjà disparu. Décidément, cet homme était vraiment incroyable. Il avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle et de disparaitre l'instant d'après.

Soufflant, elle prit le chemin de sa chambre espérant s'y reposer un peu. Elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit à cause de son cauchemar et avait besoin de dormir encore un peu. Tout en montant les escaliers elle repensa à ce que Kyoshiro avait dit : « _Kyo est comme un gamin qui aime taquiner la fille qui lui plait ». _Comment devait-elle interpréter ses dires ? Était-il humainement possible de croire que Kyo serait intéressé par une fille comme elle ? Cela paraissait totalement improbable. Elle haussa les épaules ne sachant réellement quoi penser de tout ça. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle aurait tout le temps d'y penser plus tard. Elle posa la tête sur son oreiller et trouva rapidement le sommeil.

* * *

J'espère réussir à tenir les caractères des personnages. Vous seuls êtes juges. Enfin, moi aussi un p'tit peu quand même.


	5. Chapter 5

**Recoucou, voici la suite.**

**Bloody Kyo: bien sur que tu es importante! Tu es toujours là pour lire mes histoires et me donner ton avis. C'est important pour moi et pour ma motivation. Merci!**

**Bonne lecture de ce chapitre.**

* * *

Une semaine s'écoula. Semaine éprouvante pendant laquelle Yuya se battait nuit et jour pour tenter de se rappeler ne serait-ce qu'un infime détail de sa vie qui paraissait si insignifiante. Elle faisait beaucoup de rêves mais aucun ne paraissait véritablement avoir de sens. Tout cela semblait sans queue ni tête. Elle avait tant de mal à vivre, cette situation lui pesait et elle avait la sensation d'être sa propre prisonnière.

De plus, sa relation avec Kyo n'arrangeait rien. Il se conduisait toujours en seigneur et maitre et éprouvait un réel plaisir à la faire enrager lui ordonnant tout et n'importe quoi. Pour lui, toute occasion semblait bonne à prendre pour la faire sortir de ses gonds, et il trouvait l'impulsivité de la jeune fille vraiment hilarante. Il était rare que ces deux là ne disputent pas. A chacune de leur rencontre, Kyo trouvait le détail qui faisait écumait la jeune fille. Mais parfois, Yuya surprenait son regard posé sur elle, comme s'il cherchait à sonder son âme. Ces fois là, il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans ses yeux. C'était des yeux qui la fixait, la transperçait, la détaillait, la désirait. Et quand elle lui demandait pourquoi il l'a fixait ainsi, seul le silence lui répondait. Kyo était entouré de mystère.

Nuit après nuit, seule dans son lit et avec ses pensées, Yuya s'efforçait d'analyser ses sentiments pour cet homme qu'elle croyait détester, et elle éprouvait alors une émotion indéfinissable qui s'évanouissait soudain sans qu'elle ait pu l'identifier. Elle avait beau être en colère contre cet individu sans éducation, elle ne pouvait lutter contre cette attraction qu'il exerçait sur elle. Elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par lui.

Kyo ne quittait que rarement la villa. Comment faisait-il alors pour posséder une si grande demeure alors qu'il ne semblait pas travailler ? Yuya se souvint que Kyoshiro lui avait dit qu'il était l'héritier des Mibu. Mais qui étaient les Mibu ? Curieusement, elle n'avait encore jamais pensé à demander à son hôte ce qu'il faisait dans la vie.

Toutefois, un après midi, elle se jeta à l'eau et rejoignit Kyo qui s'était isolé non loin de la piscine, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il leva les yeux à son approche. Vêtue d'un simple short et d'un débardeur, la petite blonde était bien loin de se douter de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur le démon et des pensées salaces qu'elle lui inspirait. Ce dernier se fit violence pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions et détourna rapidement le regard en émettant un sifflement agacé. Cette fille le soumettait à rude épreuve, et ce, depuis qu'il la regardait vraiment comme une femme. Pourquoi ne la possédait-il pas une bonne fois pour toute dans ce cas ?

- Kyo, je ne te dérange pas ?

Yuya ne fut guère surprise de son mutisme. Étrangement, elle avait remarqué qu'au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprenaient à se connaitre, Kyo devenait de plus en plus taciturne.

Sans même lui demander son avis, elle s'assit sur l'herbe non loin de lui, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Elle sourit. Elle se sentait bien. Même si elle se disputait souvent avec Kyo, elle se sentait malgré tout en sécurité près de lui et aimait sa présence. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi ni comment, mais elle savait d'instinct qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Kyo, ça fait presque deux semaines que je vis dans cette maison et je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais dans la vie, ni même si tu travailles.

Yuya ne le regardait pas. Elle n'était pas certaine que Kyo lui répondrait. Elle avait même la certitude qu'elle s'adressait à un mur, et si…

- Je suis le grand patron d'une entreprise pharmaceutique.

Elle en resta presque scotchée. Autant par ce qu'il venait de dire que par le fait qu'il avait répondu à sa question sans même qu'elle insiste.

- Quoi ? Hurla finalement la jeune fille. Tu…tu es président d'une entreprise ?

- Arrête de crier comme ça ! Grimaça Kyo

- Comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, si tu es président tu gères alors beaucoup d'employés. Tu… tu ne devrais pas être sur ton lieu de travail en ce moment même ?

- Ouais...

Il tira une latte sur sa cigarette. Yuya le dévisageait comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Comment un type pareil pouvait-il être président d'une société ? Cette idée ne collait pas du tout avec le personnage.

- Kyo…pourquoi ? Je veux dire, comment ?

- Muramasa a fait de moi l'héritier, même si Kyoshiro aurait été plus qualifié.

- Muramasa ?

- Mon oncle, mais le vieux est mort.

- Oh ! Pourquoi avoir accepté ? Tu n'as pas l'air de…

- J'ai fait une promesse. La coupa-t-il.

- Une promesse ? S'étonna Yuya.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Kyo avait accepté ce poste pour tenir la promesse faite à Muramasa mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Lutter contre son adversaire de toujours l'avait bien motivé faut dire. Il détestait Oda à un tel point que sa haine pour lui l'avait conduit à accepter de reprendre la tête de l'entreprise. Mais il était peut-être trop tôt pour obtenir des infos sur Nobunaga. Yuya n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire alors que pourrait-elle lui apprendre qu'il ne sache déjà ? Pourtant, il avait besoin de savoir. Il pivota la tête en direction de la petite blonde et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Planche à pain…

Yuya n'avait jamais supporté que Kyo l'appelle ainsi, mais la lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux la dissuada de lui hurler dessus.

- Oda Nobunaga, ça te dit quelque chose ?

La jeune fille l'observa, interloquée par cette soudaine question. Kyo la vit froncer les sourcils comme si ce nom évoquait quelques souvenirs, mais elle secoua doucement la tête.

- Je suis désolée Kyo, je ne connais personne de ce nom. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Est-ce un de tes amis ?

- Pff, ça ne va pas !

Il s'était attendu à cette réponse. Il savait que c'était trop tôt mais il n'avait pas pu attendre plus longtemps. Maintenant il savait que cette fille ne lui serait d'aucune aide pour le moment. Il fixa son attention sur un point imaginaire repensant à ce jour où il l'avait sorti de sa voiture. Était-il certain au moins qu'elle connaissait le même Oda Nobunaga ? Il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous un autre angle. En même temps, ils n'étaient surement pas trente six à porter ce nom répugnant. Mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix cristalline de Yuya.

- Kyo ? Tu m'écoutes.

Il reporta son attention sur elle.

- Tu as parlé de Kyoshiro à l'instant. Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec toi et ton entreprise ?

- Cet imbécile est mon cousin.

* * *

Comment était-il possible que Kyo et Kyoshiro soient cousins ? Ils étaient la nuit et le jour. L'un était doux et gentil, parfaite ressemblance avec un ange, alors que Kyo était un démon mal élevé et grossier. Son regard à lui seul dissuadait quiconque de s'approcher de lui.

Tel était les pensées de Yuya quand elle sortit de la douche pour se mettre au lit. Elle enfila sa nuisette et pénétra dans sa chambre.

Que de découverte aujourd'hui. Non seulement le démon était président d'une entreprise mais il était également le cousin de Kyoshiro. Invraisemblable. Après que Kyo lui ait fait cette incroyable révélation, il s'était levé prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire et elle ne l'avait pas revu de la journée.

Il était presque minuit et il n'était toujours pas rentré. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivée depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance.

- Ah Yuya, cesse de te tracasser pour cet imbécile ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Se sermonna-t-elle en réalisant avec stupeur qu'elle était inquiète à son sujet.

Passablement irritée, elle finit par se coucher certaine de ne pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'être seule dans cette grande maison. Avait-elle peur ?

Au bout de trente minutes, elle renonça à dormir et se leva. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler son peignoir, après tout, l'autre n'était même pas là, et descendit à la cuisine. Boire une tisane lui ferait probablement du bien et lui permettrait de trouver le sommeil.

Quand l'eau se mit à bouillir, elle l'a retira du feu et se servit une pleine tasse. Elle la porta à ses lèvres et but une petite gorgée.

- Aïe, ça brûle ! Ça m'apprendra à être trop impatiente.

Elle allait prendre place sur une chaise quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Inquiète, elle se retourna et découvrit Kyo à l'entrée de la cuisine. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent longuement sans qu'aucun ne brise le silence. Kyo la détaillait des pieds à la tête dans sa petite nuisette noire presque transparente, alors que le cœur de Yuya rata un battement quand elle réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. La main du démon posée sur son ventre était couverte de sang qu'elle pouvait voir goutter sur le sol. Il avait également la lèvre inférieure fendue et un hématome sur le visage.

- K…Kyo ! Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se précipita sur lui quand elle le vit prêt à s'effondrer et l'aida à s'asseoir.

- Kyo que s'est-il passé ?

-…

- Mais réponds-moi au moins ! S'énerva Yuya, paniquée.

Il se contenta seulement de la regarder sans rien dire. Pourquoi avouer à cette fille qu'une bagarre avait mal tournée ? Ca ne l'a regardait pas. Bien sur, ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêchait de lui dire la vérité. Non, c'était simplement parce qu'il ne parlait jamais de ses erreurs. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir été touché. Akira et Bonten avaient salement morflés eux aussi et c'était entièrement sa faute. Il était leur chef et il n'avait pas su les protéger. Ils avaient sous-estimés leurs adversaires qui étaient venus en surnombres. Kyo avait reçu un coup de couteau à l'estomac, une légère égratignure comparé à ce qu'il avait fait à ses ennemis. Pour venger ses compagnons et par rage de s'être laissé surprendre, il avait fait d'eux une véritable charpie.

- J'appelle Kyoshiro ! Entendit-il comme un écho.

- Pas question, je te l'interdis ! Dit-il en la retenant par le poignet.

- Mais Kyo…

- Ne l'appelle pas j'te dis.

La lueur qu'elle lut dans ses yeux l'a dissuada d'insister.

- Très bien. Se résigna-t-elle en allant chercher une serviette humide. Laisse-moi au moins m'occuper de tes blessures. Il faut nettoyer tout ce sang. Écarte ta main s'il te plait !

Cette fois, Kyo obéit sans se faire prier. Yuya leva le tee-shirt inondé de sang et parut catastrophée.

- Alors planche à pain, est-ce que tu comptes t'évanouir ? Ricana Kyo devant sa mine déconfite.

- Kyo, comment…

Mais elle ne posa pas sa question. Il ne lui répondrait pas de toute façon.

Elle se débrouilla au mieux pour nettoyer la plaie mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait la désinfecter. Elle se leva et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain au bout du couloir. Elle attrapa le nécessaire et revint sur ses pas au bout de deux minutes.

- Que…

Kyo n'était plus là.

- Kyo ? Appela-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher très longtemps. Il suffisait de suivre les traces de sang qui la menèrent au salon. Kyo s'était effondré sur le canapé, son tee-shirt tâché jeté à même le sol, une bouteille de saké à la main.

« _Mais quel idiot_ ! » Pensa-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle attrapa un pouf et s'installa près de lui. Il ne leva même pas les yeux sur elle.

- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant Kyo. Dit-elle doucement.

Pour toute réponse, il avala une nouvelle gorgée de saké.

Yuya secoua la tête, blasée par son comportement puéril. Elle examina attentivement la plaie qu'elle nettoya tout d'abord avec du savon et de l'eau, puis elle utilisa l'antiseptique pour la désinfecter. Kyo se laissa faire sans émettre une seule plainte ni le moindre grognement de douleur. Elle en profita pour se rincer l'œil. Cet homme était vraiment un spécimen rare avec un corps magnifique. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour se retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un instant dans ses bras plaqué contre son torse musclé. Pff, n'importe quoi !

- Tu devrais aller voir Kyoshiro à l'hôpital demain. Dit Yuya en terminant les soins par un joli pansement. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. J'en profiterai pour passer moi-même des examens.

Ne prêtant guère attention aux paroles de la jeune fille, Kyo porta une nouvelle fois la bouteille à sa bouche mais cette dernière la lui arracha des mains.

- Bon sang Kyo, tu m'écoutes ?

Ce dernier se redressa vivement dans une grimace de souffrance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous planche à pain ? Rends-moi cette bouteille !

- Il n'en est pas question ! Répondit-elle en se levant agacée. Tu as assez bu pour ce soir. En plus, tu es blessé. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé ce soir et je ne compte pas sur toi pour me le dire mais je ne te rendrais pas ta bouteille.

- Rends là moi…

Yuya pivota sur ses talons, prête à s'enfuir quand une poigne de fer se posa sur son bras l'empêchant de faire deux pas.

- Fille stupide. Gronda le démon en se levant.

Il l'a retourna face à lui la ramenant contre son torse nu. Dans sa surprise, Yuya lâcha la bouteille qui se brisa sur le sol répandant son nectar.

- Kyo, qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? Regarde ce que tu as fais ! Protesta la petite blonde.

- Quand on joue avec le feu planche à pain, on se brûle. Railla le démon en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

- Hein ! Kyo, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu aurais dû me rendre ma bouteille quand il était encore temps. Maintenant tu vas payer.

Le cœur de Yuya battait à tout rompre, partageait entre le désir de fuir et celui de rester. Le choix fut pourtant rapide. Kyo la tenait si fermement contre lui qu'elle ne pouvait pratiquement pas bouger. Il ne lui faisait pas mal mais elle ne pouvait en aucune façon s'extraire à son emprise. Que se passait-il avec lui ? Était-il devenu fou ? Pourquoi la regardait-il de cette manière ? Quelle était cette curieuse lueur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux ? Dans ses yeux rouges sang où dansait une flamme ardente.

- Kyo, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Murmura Yuya le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le démon la fixait si intensément qu'elle avait la sensation d'être transperçait de part en part. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas peur, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal. Elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche pour protester mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. La bouche de Kyo se posa sur la sienne, en un baiser qui la fit chanceler. Il n'avait rien de tendre. C'était un baiser sauvage et impatient. Horrifiée, Yuya s'aperçut qu'elle répondait à ce baiser, avec une fougue qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée en elle. Éperdue, elle se débattit pour lui échapper, mais Kyo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Et sa bouche, abandonnant les lèvres de la jeune fille, s'égara vers sa gorge.

Toute tremblante, Yuya se serra contre la poitrine virile. Le cœur de Kyo battait à coups précipités ou n'était-ce pas plutôt le sien ?

- Qui aurait cru que la planche à pain serait aussi docile ? Souffla Kyo dans son oreille.

Il n'y avait aucune ironie dans ses paroles et il la serra plus fort contre lui faisant glisser les bretelles de la nuisette. Il sentait monter en lui un plaisir incontrôlable, désirant plus que tout cette femme et voulant la posséder toute entière. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il la surprenne dans la cuisine dans cette tenue ? Était-elle complètement inconsciente ? Même blessé, il était capable de la faire sienne sur le champ. Il l'avait laissé le soigner tout occupé à boire son saké pour ne pas fondre sur elle, mais non, elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête en lui volant son hydromel.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau l'écoutant gémir sous ses baisers. Il eut comme une sourde plainte et ses baisers se firent plus agressifs, avides, savourant sans retenue la douceur de ses lèvres. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder sur son corps, caressant son dos, sa poitrine, enfouissant ses doigts dans la masse soyeuse de ses cheveux dorés.

Yuya n'était plus qu'entre ses bras une proie palpitante. Elle ne le repoussait pas, elle ne pouvait pas. En avait-elle seulement l'envie ? Non ! Pourtant, elle ne pouvait laisser les choses allaient plus loin. Elle était certaine que Kyo n'éprouvait rien pour elle, c'était seulement pour s'amuser, rien de plus. Car s'il brûlait du désir de la posséder, son cœur restait froid, tandis que celui de Yuya avait pris feu depuis longtemps. Mais ce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer, c'était son impérieux désir d'être à lui pour toujours. Elle n'avait pas assez de toute sa volonté pour vaincre la vertigineuse attraction qu'exerçait sur elle cet apollon aussi prétentieux que tyrannique.

Kyo se faisait de plus en plus possessif, et emprisonna un de ses seins dans sa main, contact auquel elle répondit par un cri de surprise.

- Non Kyo ! Arrête ! Réussit-elle à dire entre deux baisers.

Tout son corps s'échauffait et répondait à l'appel du démon, mais il fallait à tout prix que cela cesse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'elle ne le regrette. Car au grand jamais, elle ne pourrait supporter l'humiliation d'être rejetée après avoir donné à Kyo ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Yuya usa de toute sa force pour se défaire de l'emprise de son amant. Bon sang, même blessé il n'en demeurait pas moins incroyablement fort. Kyo avait deviné les intentions de la petite blonde. Même s'il avait cruellement envie d'elle, il n'avait jamais été question de la forcer. Il n'était pas un violeur. Il l'a relâcha et Yuya en profita pour s'écarter. C'était la première fois qu'une femme se refusait à lui. Même s'il était frustré, il trouvait cette fille intéressante la considérant comme un véritablement défi. Il finirait par l'avoir. Mais les choses n'étaient pas si simples.

- Kyo, je…

Que faire ? Fuir ou bien affronter la réalité ? Son corps était comme paralysée et elle pouvait presque entendre son cœur résonner dans sa poitrine. Elle sentait peser sur elle le regard rouge du démon et elle baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Elle s'en voulait à elle-même de ce qui venait de se passer. Habillée de cette façon, Kyo avait très certainement considéré cela comme un appel. Honteuse d'être si peu vêtue elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine mais elle ne pouvait échapper à l'examen minutieux auquel Kyo la soumettait.

Quand Yuya trouva le courage de relever les yeux, elle entendit Kyo émettre un petit claquement de langue et l'aperçut se diriger vers la sortie. Avant de disparaitre, il se retourna à demi vers elle :

- Demain tu iras voir Kyoshiro à l'hôpital.

- Hein ? Kyo…

Mais il avait déjà disparu la laissant seule et déroutée. L'emmener à l'hôpital ? Bien sur elle devait y aller mais ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle était inquiète. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Que voulait dire toute cette scène ? Elle avait bien failli commettre la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie. Vraiment ? Elle s'était pourtant sentie si merveilleusement bien dans les bras de Kyo, si femme, si belle, si vivante… Il lui avait fait ressentir toute l'étendue de son désir et elle avait répondu à ses baisers avec une telle ardeur.

Yuya soupira. Elle avait bien fait de mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Elle était la seule à prendre tout ceci au sérieux, la seule à sentir son cœur s'enflammer à son approche, la seule à éprouver ce sentiment si pur. Elle réprima une larme et renifla. Après ce qui venait de se passer, comment pourrait-elle désormais le regarder en face? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe si éperdument amoureuse de lui ?


	6. Chapter 6

_Allez, à mon tour de poster. Merci **Talimsan** pour ton super chapitre. Voici le mien en retour.  
_

_**bb**: Oui je poste presque tous les jours car je n'aime pas faire attendre, alors ne t'en fais pas, les autres chapitres paraitront également très vite._

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews, elles me permettent de me motiver pour écrire et de vous présenter la suite aussi vite que possible._

_Bon week end à tous, j'espère que vous faites le pont. Profitez-en bien!_

* * *

Si Yuya était restée plusieurs jours sans revoir Kyo, sa gêne aurait sans doute pris des proportions déraisonnables. Mais, dès le lendemain, il apparut dans la cuisine alors qu'elle préparait son petit déjeuner. Tout de noir vêtu, les yeux plus sombres que d'habitude, il lui adressa à peine un regard et s'installa nonchalamment sur une des nombreuses chaises.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à bouffer ? J'ai la dalle.

Yuya avait sursauté en l'entendait arriver et avait hésité à fuir, mais Kyo semblait comme d'habitude, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Elle lui donna ce qu'il demandait et s'assit en face de lui. Il était préférable de tout oublier de la veille, ça ne se reproduirait jamais de toute façon. Elle avait su mettre un frein au bon moment. C'était mieux ainsi.

- Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? Demanda-t-elle un joli sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il faudrait changer ton pansement et nettoyer la plaie.

Il lui jeta un œil, surprit qu'elle lui adresse la parole après ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il avait plutôt imaginé qu'elle s'enfuirait à son approche. Décidément cette fille le surprenait chaque jour un peu plus.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à crever pour si peu. Serais-tu inquiète ? Rétorqua-t-il un rictus en coin.

S'il avait pensé voir la jeune fille rougir et se mettre à hurler il s'était lourdement fourvoyé.

- Bien sur que je suis inquiète pour toi. Dit-elle une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Abasourdi par sa réponse, Kyo ne trouva rien à redire. Il se contenta de sourire et de réclamer son saké.

- Je suis désolée Kyo, il n'y en a plus. La dernière a été cassée.

Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote ! L'étrange expression qui passa sur le visage de Kyo s'effaça aussitôt et elle l'entendit émettre un grognement de mécontentement. Il se leva après avoir terminé son assiette.

- Dépêche-toi ! On y va !

- Aller où ? S'étonna Yuya.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas perspicace ! Acheter du saké évidemment.

- Kyo ! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça ma parole. Je croyais qu'on devait aller à l'hôpital.

- Je n'ai pas oublié. Ronchonna-t-il. Magne-toi !

- Ou... oui, j'arrive.

La petite blonde sauta de sa chaise et suivit rapidement le démon. Une petite voix lui conseillait d'obéir, il ne semblait pas de bonne humeur s'il n'avait pas sa dose de saké.

Il faisait un temps merveilleux et Yuya dut mettre une main au niveau des yeux pour se protéger de la lumière vive lorsqu'elle entendit le ronronnement d'un moteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Monte !

- Hein, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ?

Kyo tendit à Yuya un casque qu'elle faillit faire tomber tant elle était surprise par leur moyen de locomotion.

- Mais Kyo je croyais qu'elle était bonne pour la casse ?

- Tu pensais vraiment que je n'avais qu'une seule moto ? Sache que j'en possède trois, mais toi tu as bousillé ma préférée. Allez dépêche-toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Euh…Écoute Kyo, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de…

- Quoi ? T'as la frousse ? Ricana-t-il.

- Ben…c'est que…

N'écoutant pas ses plaintes, Kyo lui attrapa le poignet la forçant à prendre place derrière lui. Yuya enfila rapidement son casque, la peur au ventre. Elle avait toujours détesté ces engins de la mort. Comment elle le savait ? Aucune idée, mais elle en était certaine.

- Accroche-toi à moi ! Et arrête de stresser, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Yuya obéit sans se faire prier enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du démon. Kyo la sentit frémir à son contact et laissa échapper un petit rire en rabaissant la visière de son casque.

- Ca va être drôle.

Si Kyo roula posément dans l'allée quittant sa propriété il en fut tout autrement une fois sur la route principale. Il fit gronder le moteur et la moto bondit en avant. Yuya crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter et elle resserra sa prise autour de son compagnon, effrayée à l'idée de mourir. Devinant l'anxiété de la jeune fille Kyo finit tout de même par ralentir. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle lui clapse entre les doigts. Il serait bien embêté si elle en venait à le lâcher et à s'écraser sur la route.

La conduite était souple et la moto filait rapide et silencieuse. Kyo semblait parfaitement détendu et zigzaguait entre les véhicules bien trop lents à son goût.

Quand Yuya commença finalement à se détendre, ils étaient déjà arrivés. Les jambes flageolantes elle descendit de la moto, vaguement nauséeuse, et se serait étalée de tout son long si Kyo ne l'avait pas retenu par la taille la tenant fermement contre lui.

- Alors planche à pain, tu as aimé le voyage ? Tu ne t'es pas privée pour te coller à moi en tout cas.

- La ferme Kyo ! Je…je crois que je vais vomir. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de rouler si vite ?

- Et encore tu n'as rien vu. Je promets de faire mieux au retour. Se moqua-t-il.

Yuya lui adressa un coup d'œil mauvais. Elle réalisa alors que son visage était bien trop proche du sien et prit conscience de son bras autour d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu ne trouves plus rien à dire.

Yuya ne parvenait à détourner son regard du visage de Kyo. Pourquoi était-il si beau ? Le monde était vraiment injuste. Qu'allait-il encore se passer ? Le sourire qu'elle lisait sur ses lèvres ne laissait rien présager de bon. Et ses yeux qui la dévoraient. Pourquoi ne la libérait-il pas ?

Un silence de mort s'installa. Yuya ne parvenait à s'extraire à ce regard rouge et elle resta une spectatrice troublée lorsque Kyo se pencha sur elle.

- Kyo ! Yuya !

- 'Tain. Jura le démon en relâchant Yuya qui en profita pour s'éloigner rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Oh ! Bonjour Kyoshiro ! S'exclama Yuya encore bouleversée.

- Bonjour Yuya, tu es venue faire ton check up ?

- Oui c'est ça, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment utile, je me sens très bien.

- Bien sur, mais ça ne coûte rien de s'en assurer. Et puis, je suis content de te revoir. Toi aussi Kyo. Dit le jeune médecin en se tournant vers son cousin paresseusement appuyé contre sa moto les bras croisés.

Ce dernier lui adressa à peine un signe de tête. Une fois de plus il semblait contrarié, mais allez savoir pourquoi. Une envie de commettre un meurtre le démangeait.

- Allez venez, ne restez pas en plein soleil.

- On arrive ! Répondit la petite blonde.

Kyoshiro s'éloigna talonnée par Yuya. Cette dernière se retourna remarquant que Kyo ne les suivait pas.

- Tu ne viens pas Kyo ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe planche pain ? Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ?

La jeune fille sentit les cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête. Mais pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ?

- Pas du tout ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Mais peut-être devrais-tu te faire examiner par Kyoshiro.

Aurait-elle mieux fait de se taire ?

- Quoi ? Cria presque Kyoshiro. Kyo est blessé ?

Il revint sur ses pas, inquiet à l'idée que son cousin puisse être souffrant, mais par un simple coup d'œil du démon, Yuya comprit qu'il ne fallait pas s'étaler sur le sujet.

- Euh, non tout va bien. S'empressa-t-elle de dire. C'était juste une idée en l'air.

- Ah oui, je me disais bien. Rigola le jeune garçon. Kyo a toujours eu horreur des hôpitaux. Il faudrait qu'il soit inconscient pour lui faire mettre un pied à l'intérieur.

Accompagnée du jeune médecin, Yuya adressa un dernier regard à Kyo, soucieuse. Que se serait-il passé si Kyoshiro n'était pas intervenu ? Se seraient-ils à nouveau embrasser ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite à cette idée. Mais elle, l'aurait-elle repoussait ? Elle secoua la tête vivement, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à tout ça.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Yuya fut libre de partir. Le diagnostic était tombé : en dehors de son amnésie, elle allait très bien et tenait une forme olympique.

Après avoir gracieusement remercié Kyoshiro et Sakuya pour leurs bons soins, elle se mit à la recherche de Kyo. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pendant tout ce temps ? Elle craignait qu'il se soit lassé de l'attendre, et elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de constater qu'il se soit barré en la laissant ici, se débrouillant seule pour rentrer. Mais elle ravala bien vite sa mauvaise foi et un joli sourire étira ses lèvres. Sa moto était toujours là. En revanche, il n'y avait aucune trace du démon. Elle lança un regard circulaire, mais ne l'aperçut nulle part. Yuya laissa ses pas la guider en direction du parc de l'hôpital et fut attiré par une masse de cheveux noirs qui dépassait d'un banc. En s'approchant elle reconnut Kyo qui dormait paisiblement une main sous la tête, un bras protégeant ses yeux de la lumière. Il semblait si serein, comme si rien ne pouvait le réveiller.

Elle contourna le banc et sans faire un bruit s'agenouilla face à lui pour observer son visage endormi. Elle ne voulait surtout pas l'éveiller. Dieu qu'il était beau. Comment était-il humainement possible d'être aussi physiquement parfait ? Yuya en aurait pleuré tant la jalousie la dévorait. Elle profita de ce moment pour le contempler à loisir sans l'entendre se moquer d'elle. Kyo n'avait jamais eu pour elle le moindre mot gentil et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça change. Mais il y avait un moment que ça ne la dérangeait plus. Elle n'aurait su dire ni pourquoi ni comment, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de mots pour le comprendre. Ses regards, ses gestes, ses comportements et même ses baisers étaient bien plus démonstratifs que ses paroles.

- T'en as pas marre de me dévisager comme ça ?

Surprise, Yuya tomba lourdement sur ses fesses. Kyo se redressa, hilare devant le minois décomposé de la petite blonde.

- T'inquiète planche à pain, si tu veux je peux t'avoir un poster. Suffit de demander.

- Kyo…tu ne dormais pas ? Bredouilla Yuya, honteuse de s'être encore fait prendre.

- Tu es aussi gracieuse qu'un éléphant, je t'ai entendu arriver de l'autre bout du parc.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes imbécile ? S'énerva la jeune fille. J'ai été parfaitement discrète. Dire que je voulais te laisser dormir pensant que tu en avais besoin, je n'aurai jamais dû m'inquiéter pour toi.

Elle se releva et commença à s'éloigner. Et voilà, en moins de dix secondes Kyo l'avait mis hors d'elle. Ce type était vraiment exaspérant. Comment faisait-elle pour l'aimer à ce point ? Il n'avait aucun tact et tout était prétexte pour se moquer d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis l'autre idiot ?

Yuya stoppa net. Est-ce que Kyo lui porterait un quelconque intérêt ? Il n'y avait cette fois aucune ironie dans sa question. Elle se tourna à demi pour lire dans son regard.

- Je vais très bien… mais Kyoshiro n'a aucune idée de quand me reviendra la mémoire. Cela peut prendre quelques jours comme quelques mois ou bien…

Sa bonne humeur venait soudainement de disparaitre. Elle leva sur Kyo un visage maussade.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Kyo si mon amnésie persiste ? Ne suis-je pas supposée avoir une famille ? Peut-être que quelqu'un m'attends quelque part.

Kyo la regardait sans rien dire. Il venait de perdre le goût de la taquiner. Il voyait bien que cette histoire la tracassait de plus en plus. Il l'avait vu se battre ces derniers jours pour tenter de se rappeler quelque chose. En dehors de son nom et de celui d'un dénommé Nozomu, il n'y avait plus jamais rien eu.

Mais lui, pourquoi se laissait-il miner par tout ça ? Tout ceci n'avait absolument rien à voir avec lui. Il ne la connaissait pas et ne savait même pas d'où elle débarquait. Elle avait juste un beau jour d'été défoncé sa moto, et il l'avait ramené chez lui dans le but de lui arracher des infos sur Nobunaga. Ca n'allait pas plus loin. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment étrange et incertain comme s'il se sentait obligé de s'occuper d'elle ? Comme s'il avait besoin d'être sur qu'elle irait bien ? Est-ce que cette fille aurait pris de l'importance à ses yeux ? Cette idée était tout bonnement ridicule. Kyo ne s'était jamais intéressé plus d'une journée à la même fille. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de choses et Yuya n'aurait pas du déroger à cette règle. Il s'était simplement retrouvé par la force des choses à devoir tolérer sa présence dans sa maison et dans sa vie.

Était-il possible qu'il ressente quelque chose pour cette planche à pain ? Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, il n'était pas contre l'idée de la garder à ses côtés pour encore quelques temps. L'avoir près de lui était devenu une habitude et… un besoin ? Peut-être.

- Arrête de te prendre la tête où tu risques de te griller le peu de neurones qu'ils te restent. Dit Kyo en s'approchant de Yuya.

Il préférait de loin l'entendre s'énerver que de la voir avec ce visage si triste. Il n'était pas un adepte en matière de consolation. Mais Yuya ne s'emporta pas. Bien au contraire, elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire contrit les bras ballants, comme si elle venait d'apprendre la plus terrible des nouvelles.

Kyo lâcha un soupir d'exaspération et la rejoignit à grandes enjambées. Il l'empoigna par le bras la forçant à le suivre.

- Kyo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Pas de réponse. Ignorance totale.

- Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle.

- Mets-ça ! Ordonna-t-il en lui tendant son casque. Jt'emmène faire la ballade du siècle.

- Non Kyo, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir très envie de remonter là dessus. Hésita Yuya en regardant le démon enfourcher sa moto. Je crois que je vais...

- Tais-toi et grimpe. Dit-il en mettant le moteur en route. Je suis le meilleur pilote au monde, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Yuya le scruta un long moment avant de décider d'accepter. Il prétendait être le meilleur… bizarrement, elle était certaine qu'il l'était.

- J'ai confiance en toi Kyo. Affirma-t-elle en s'installant derrière lui.

Kyo sourit. Yuya l'entoura de ses bras collant sa poitrine contre son dos.

- Tu n'es pas prête d'oublier cette ballade planche à pain. Lâcha le démon mettant plein gaz.

Malgré sa peur, Yuya savait que tout irait bien. Kyo ne laisserait jamais rien lui arriver. Elle se serra davantage à lui quand il prit de la vitesse et oublia bien vite sa peine. Qui était-elle vraiment ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. D'où venait-elle ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien. Tout ce qui comptait à présent c'était cette sensation d'adrénaline et la proximité de Kyo. Elle se sentait d'un seul coup si bien, comme si elle était… vivante. Comme si elle existait pour de bon.

La moto avoisinait les deux cents à l'heure et Kyo n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il s'assura toutefois que Yuya allait bien avant de changer de vitesse et accéléra encore. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour lui changer les idées. Mais pourquoi se donnait-il autant de mal pour elle ?

Il descellera à l'approche de la grande ville de Tokyo et arriva rapidement dans le centre où il se gara le long d'un trottoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda Yuya en descendant de la moto.

- Il est temps pour toi de t'acheter de nouvelles fringues. Y'en a marre de te voir porter toujours la même chose.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'argent. Se braqua la jeune fille en le dévisageant.

La sonnerie d'un portable se fit entendre. Kyo jura.

- Quoi ? Claqua-t-il en décrochant.

-…

- Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche avant de reporter son attention sur Yuya.

- Tiens, prends-ça. Dit-il en lui fourrant de l'argent dans la main.

- Hein ! Mais qu'est-ce que… Kyo ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? S'inquiéta Yuya. Tu ne vas pas me laisser là quand même.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Mais…

- Fais ce que tu as à faire. Et achète toi quelque chose de sexy, ça changera un peu. Je serai de retour dans deux heures ici même, alors arrange-toi pour être là.

- Mais Kyo je…

Il n'écouta pas sa réponse, il avait déjà filé laissant en plan une Yuya interloquée. Elle fut tentée de se mettre à pleurer, angoissée de se retrouver seule, mais elle secoua la tête. Kyo allait revenir. Il ne mentait jamais. S'il avait bien une qualité irréprochable c'était bien celle-ci. Elle regarda l'argent qu'il avait déposé dans sa main. Il y avait une petite fortune. Décidément, cet homme était vraiment imprévisible. Elle sourit bien décidée à lui obéir de bon cœur pour une fois. Oui, elle allait s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et pourraient rendre ceux prêtés par Sakuya.

* * *

Le temps fila très vite. Cela faisait plus de 1h30 que Yuya allait et venait dans les différents magasins de Tokyo. Elle avait trouvé de nombreux vêtements, et même un maillot de bain ainsi qu'une jolie robe de couleur verte se mariant parfaitement avec ses yeux.

Au bout de presque deux heures de shopping elle décida de retourner au point de rendez-vous. Elle marcha un long moment avant de se rendre compte avec affolement qu'elle était perdue. Elle sentit la panique l'envahir, une boule à l'estomac, la gorge nouée.

- Oh non ! Souffla-t-elle.

Qu'allait-elle faire si elle ne retrouvait pas son chemin ? Demander sa route aux passants bien sur. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Elle avisa un jeune couple qui lui indiqua la direction ainsi qu'un raccourci à prendre.

- Merci beaucoup. Dit Yuya soulagée.

Elle suivit les conseils du couple et se dirigea aussitôt dans une ruelle qui lui permettrait de regagner au plus vite son point de rendez-vous. Elle imaginait déjà la tête de Kyo si elle arrivait après lui. Il ne manquerait pas de lui dire à quel point elle était une fille stupide. Cela la fit néanmoins sourire. Elle avait l'habitude de ses sarcasmes.

Elle accéléra le pas pour être certaine d'être à l'heure quand elle entendit des sifflements derrière elle.

- Regardez un peu ce que nous avons là ! Lança une voix grave.

Rires et acclamations répondirent à cette voix. Inquiète, Yuya resserra sa prise autour de ses sacs et marcha plus vite sans se retourner.

- Hey attends-nous chérie ! Où est-ce que tu cours comme ça ? Dit l'un des garçons.

- Pas touche les gars, c'est ma meuf. Lança un autre.

Yuya se retrouva vite encercler par quatre mecs d'une vingtaine d'années.

- Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? Dit l'un d'eux en lui agrippant le bras.

Dans sa surprise, Yuya lâcha ses paquets.

- Allez sois sympa, viens boire un coup avec nous. On va bien se marrer.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Menaça Yuya en les repoussant.

- Les gars, je crois qu'on lui plaît pas.

- Ne me touchez pas. Répéta-t-elle plus fort en administrant un royal coup de pied à l'un deux.

- Espèce de garce, tu vas me le payer. Grogna la victime.

Yuya ne vit pas le coup venir et se retrouva à terre après avoir été frappée en plein visage. Lorsqu'elle tenta de se relever pour fuir, une poigne de fer s'abattit sur son bras la relevant avec force.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

L'un deux l'attrapa férocement par les cheveux alors qu'un autre entreprit de lui arracher ses vêtements. Yuya hurla pour appeler de l'aide mais elle reçut un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac qui la fit chanceler.

- La ferme !

Le souffle lui manqua et les larmes commencèrent à couler en protestation silencieuse le long de ses joues. Allaient-ils la violer ? Elle était en plein cauchemar.

- Alors on fait moins la maline ma mignonne !

Le plus grand des quatre garçons glissa une main répugnante sur sa joue et s'approcha si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Il allait l'embrasser quand ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent. Il relâcha Yuya et tous s'écartèrent d'elle à l'approche d'une moto qui déboula telle une bombe dans un crissement de pneu assourdissant. Celle-ci s'arrêta tout prêt d'eux.

- T'es qui toi ? Agressa un type un peu fort au visage boursouflé.

- Ton pire cauchemar !

Dans un grognement digne d'un animal, Kyo bondit de son engin le visage déformé par une fureur noire. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour aider Yuya qui gisait à terre. Il avait d'abord besoin d'évacuer sa frénésie meurtrière et se jeta sur les quatre garçons tel un lion enragé.

La scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux, Yuya était certaine de ne jamais l'oublier. Si elle avait pensé avoir déjà vu Kyo en colère, elle avait été loin du compte. L'homme qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'avait plus rien d'humain et ressemblait en tout point à un démon sortit des enfers. Elle ne s'était absolument pas trompée en lui donnant ce surnom. Rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

- Kyo… souffla-t-elle en larmes.

Elle pouvait sentir l'aura meurtrière de Kyo plainait au-dessus d'elle la terrifiant jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu une chose pareille. Il n'était plus l'homme qu'elle avait toujours connu. Non, mais il était venu à son secours, il était là pour la protéger.

Les garçons tombaient l'un après l'autre face à lui. Ils avaient beau essayer de toucher cet homme aux yeux rouge, ils n'étaient pas de taille.

- Relevez-vous ! Cracha Kyo quand tous furent à terre. Relevez-vous, je vais vous dépecer pour de bon.

Les quatre garçons ne pouvaient plus faire le moindre mouvement. Kyo leur avait brisé bras et jambes et il n'aspirait plus qu'à les voir expirer leur dernier souffle. Il se baissa sur l'un deux et l'attrapa par les cheveux.

- Crève ordure !

Il allait lui éclater la tête sur le bitume quand la voix de Yuya lui fit suspendre son geste.

- Non Kyo, ne fais pas ça. Sanglota-t-elle.

Il resserra sa prise autour de sa proie les yeux plus rouges que jamais bouillant littéralement de rage.

- Kyo ! Hurla Yuya. Je t'en prie Kyo. Tu n'es pas un assassin. Ils ont eu leur compte, tu peux arrêter maintenant.

Les sanglots de Yuya se transformèrent en véritable pleurs. A demi-allongée sur le sol, elle suppliait le démon du regard de ne pas accomplir une vengeance aussi macabre.

- Kyo !

Il l'a regarda longuement avant que sa fureur ne s'apaise. Il laissa retomber la tête du vaurien et se leva les poings serrés dans un vague regard pour les pauvres victimes gémissantes. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de Yuya il l'a vit trembler, la peur se reflétant dans ses pupilles. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient dans les yeux se plaquant inexorablement sur son visage tuméfié. Kyo se radoucit et se pencha sur elle lui tendant la main. Mais Yuya hésitait. Qui était cet homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas ? Pouvait-elle lui faire vraiment confiance ? Elle ferma un instant les yeux. N'était-elle pas sensée croire en lui ? Kyo était venu la sauver, elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de lui. Il l'a protégerait toujours et il venait de le prouver. Convaincue, elle tendit la main vers lui qu'il attrapa et il l'aida à se remettre debout.

- La prochaine fois planche à pain, joue avec des mecs plus intelligents, et pas avec ces débiles. Dit Kyo en lui adressant un sourire en coin.

Était-ce sa manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait été inquiet pour elle ? Kyo n'était pas doué en matière de sentiment et les grandes démonstrations n'étaient pas non plus son fort.

- Allez, on y va ! C'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas définitivement me foutre la paix. Railla le démon.

Il remontait déjà sur sa moto quand il entendit Yuya murmurer dans son dos.

- Merci… Kyo.

Elle s'approcha pour grimper à son tour mais elle n'atteignit jamais la moto. Ses jambes venaient de flancher et elle ne percuta pas le sol que grâce aux réflexes de Kyo qui la rattrapa de justesse.

- T'es vraiment maladroite. Se moqua-t-il en la ramenant contre lui. Si tu aimes tant que ça être dans mes bras suffit de…

Mais Yuya était inconsciente.

- Yuya ! Souffla-il.

Kyo soupira. Décidément cette fille c'était vraiment quelque chose. Et pourtant, le démon souriait. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie plus rien n'était pareil. Elle lui apportait ce qui lui avait toujours manqué, et les sentiments comme la colère, la tristesse, la joie et même l'amour prenaient possession de son cœur. Le grand Kyo aux de démon était en train de changer.

Dans un grognement d'exaspération il souleva la jeune fille et l'installa sur sa moto la calant au mieux contre lui et le guidon. Le voyage de retour n'allait pas être facile mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Durant les trente minutes que dura le trajet, Yuya ne reprit pas connaissance. Kyo, quand à lui, avait laissé son esprit vagabonder revivant son dernier combat : emporté par l'ivresse de la rage il avait bien failli tous les massacrer. S'il n'avait pas entendu la fille l'appeler, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il serait vraiment arrivé. Non, Dieu n'avait rien à faire là dedans, il savait parfaitement ce qui se serait passé. Et elle, elle l'avait regardé comme un monstre avant que son regard ne change et qu'elle lui accorde enfin sa confiance.

Il maudissait Yukimura pour son appel et il se maudissait lui-même de sa propre faiblesse. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser seule. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, il avait certaines responsabilités qu'il ne pouvait éviter. Mais plus que tout, il haïssait Oda Nobunaga. C'était à cause de lui qu'il avait dû se rendre d'urgence à Bao Tang. Ce dernier avait expressément exigé de rencontrer le président de l'entreprise afin de lui proposer un marché. Mais Kyo avait bien entendu refusé tout net de pactiser avec le diable, avec cet homme répugnant qui avait probablement posé la main sur sa planche à pain. Il n'avait pas cherché à connaitre son offre et l'avait mis à la porte sans même l'écouter. Oda avait souri, il connaissait parfaitement le tempérament de feu de son plus grand rival et lui avait dit à très bientôt. Ils allaient se revoir et bien plus vite qu'il ne le croyait.

Kyo tourna la clé arrêtant le contact et abaissa la béquille. Il fit glisser Yuya dans ses bras et l'emporta prenant garde de ne pas la secouer. Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte d'entrée et pénétra à l'intérieur laissant ses pas le conduire à l'escalier. Il arriva rapidement à la chambre de la petite blonde qu'il déposa comme un précieux fardeau sur son lit et laissa son regard errer longuement sur son visage tuméfié. Ses pourritures ne l'avaient pas raté. Kyo serra les poings et détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre. Il n'allait pas tarder à faire nuit.

Il reporta son attention sur Yuya, ses yeux rouge l'a détaillant des pieds à la tête. Vraiment, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Comment en était-il arrivé à se sentir responsable de cette fille ? Quand il ne l'avait pas vu à l'heure au point de rendez-vous la colère avait rapidement laissé place à l'inquiétude. Puis il avait entendit des cris… SES cris. Son sang de démon n'avait fait qu'un tour en voyant ces quatre types entourer Yuya. Il avait su d'instinct qu'il les massacrerait sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter, mais il avait entendu sa voix… elle l'avait sauvé de sa folie meurtrière.

Kyo soupira de contrariété, il ne se reconnaissait pas. Qu'est-ce que cette idiote lui avait fait ? Avait-elle un quelconque pouvoir sur lui ? Elle n'était pourtant qu'une femme comme une autre, avec en prime un caractère de chieuse. Elle lui cassait sans cesse les oreilles et sa poitrine manquait cruellement de volume. C'était vraiment d'un chiant ! Oui, mais Yuya était différente, en tout point. Elle n'était en rien comparable aux femmes qu'il avait connues. Elle avait une volonté à toute épreuve et une force de caractère qui n'existait chez aucune autre. Et cette façon qu'elle avait de le défier et de lui tenir tête. Il ne pouvait le nier, il aimait cette facette de sa personnalité, c'est ce qui la rendait si intéressante. Le grand Kyo aux yeux de démon s'était entiché d'une gamine tentant de devenir une femme.

Il l'observa encore quelques instants et tourna les talons.

- Ne me laisse pas…

Cela n'avait été qu'un souffle mais Kyo avait très bien entendu.

- Ne me laisse pas seule.

Dans son dos, il entendit distinctement les sanglots de la jeune fille qui s'était redressée sur un bras. Il se retourna et son cœur se serra face à son expression. Elle avait un visage si triste qu'il ravala la réplique ironique qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

- Je ne veux plus me retrouver toute seule. Nozomu…

Encore ? C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle prononçait ce nom devant lui. Le visage de Kyo se fit plus sérieux et il fit claquer sa langue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça l'agaçait. Il s'avança vers elle bien décidé à savoir de quoi elle parlait.

- Eh la fille ! Dit-il à quelques centimètres de son visage. Qu'est-ce que…

- Ne me quitte pas… grand frère Nozomu…

Kyo se figea, ses yeux s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce que baragouinait la petite blonde. Les larmes de Yuya redoublèrent et Kyo remarqua que la couleur de ses yeux avait légèrement changés, comme voilés par un nuage noir. Elle était dans un état second, en pleine confusion. Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour la ramener à la raison.

- Eh planche à pain, dis-moi de quoi tu parles ?

Cela eut le mérite de rendre tout ses esprits à la jeune fille qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de planter un regard déchirant dans celui de Kyo.

- Kyo ! Je… je me souviens de… de mon frère !

Kyo la relâcha mais Yuya l'agrippa par la manche de sa veste.

- Mon grand frère Nozomu… Kyo ! Je me souviens de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais je m'en souviens.

- Où est-il ?

Yuya fut surprise par le ton qu'il employa.

- Il…

- Je t'ai posé une question ! Insista le démon.

- Il est mort. Murmura Yuya plus pour elle-même.

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Kyo ! Hurla-t-elle alors. IL EST MORT ! MORT ! Je l'ai rêvé si souvent mais je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire. Comment ai-je pu oublier une chose pareille ? Mon grand frère, je l'aimais tellement. Et cette cicatrice… je m'en souviens…

Kyo haussa un sourcil, déconcerté. Cet homme Nozomu était son frère et il était mort. Il avait été bêtement jaloux d'un mort, et de son propre frère qui plus est. Mais si Yuya retrouvait la mémoire elle n'aurait alors plus aucune raison de rester et le quitterait. Il le savait.

- Je suis seule… je suis toute seule…Entendit-il résonner dans ses oreilles.

La main de Yuya abandonna le bras de l'homme et elle baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes. Ce soir, ce qu'il s'était passé, son agression dans cette ruelle… Son frère était mort dans le même genre d'endroit. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Elle s'en voulait tellement.

- Laisse-moi Kyo ! Dit-elle sans le regarder.

Elle n'avait plus la force de lui faire face. Elle avait bien trop honte de s'être autant laissé aller. Mais Kyo ne bougeait pas se contentant de la fixer.

- Pars je t'ai dis. Répéta-t-elle s'allongeant en lui tournant le dos. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état.

Silence totale et le démon ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir obéir.

- VA-T'EN ! Hurla cette fois Yuya en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Je veux être seule.

- C'que t'es chiante ! Gronda l'homme en s'allongeant à son tour sur le lit.

- Hein ! Kyo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tais-toi et dors ! Ordonna-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

- Hein, mais tu…

- La ferme !

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux blonds.

- Si tu as besoin de pleurer alors fais-le, mais arrête de brailler, tu me donnes mal au crâne.

- Quoi ? Moi je braille ? Riposta Yuya en se retournant dans l'étau de ses bras.

- 'Tain ! T'es vraiment soulante.

- Kyo, espèce de _hummph_…

Mais elle allait la fermer oui ?

Gagné !

Kyo n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour la faire taire que de l'embrasser. Ce baiser surprise déclencha en Yuya une vague de plaisir et elle répondit aux attentes de son compagnon, notamment en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Le démon mit cinq bonnes secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment et approfondit leur baiser. Il n'en revenait pas, comment cette fille pouvait lui procurer plus de plaisir par un simple baiser que toutes les femmes avant elle ?

Leur baiser se fit plus ardent et Yuya, dans un élan d'amour, lui mit les bras autour du cou.

Brusquement, Kyo se dégagea et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Planche à pain, t'es vraiment marrante.

Yuya s'empourpra.

- Grrr démon ! Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, c'est bon, je vais parfaitement bien.

- Pas question.

Appuyé sur un coude, Kyo la considérait d'un air sombre. Incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, Yuya ne put que secouer la tête en détournant les yeux. Inutile de se battre ce soir, elle n'en avait plus la force. Kyo semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la torturer. Pourquoi la mener ainsi au bord de l'extase, pour ensuite la laisser froidement tomber ?

- Fais comme tu veux. Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit de mauvaise grâce et pour toute réponse les bras de Kyo se refermèrent à nouveau sur elle.

Yuya était sûre de ne jamais trouver le sommeil. Elle était si troublée qu'elle était convaincue que Kyo entendait les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Mais elle fut rondement rassurée en entendant sa respiration régulière. Comment pourrait-elle jamais dormir entre les bras de cet homme ? Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de l'aimer, mais elle devait tout faire pour qu'il ne rende pas compte. Lui ne l'aimait surement pas et elle ne sortirait pas indemne de cette histoire. Elle s'endormit finalement sur cette pensée négative.

* * *

Je crois que ce chapitre est nettement plus long que les autres. Je me suis bien lâchée^^


	7. Chapter 7

A son réveil, Kyo avait disparu mais avant de partir il avait pris soin de la recouvrir du drap. Yuya sourit. Était-il possible qu'il soit finalement un homme prévenant ? Elle se souvint tout à coup des caresses qu'ils avaient échangées avant de s'endormir et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle avait adoré ça, mais elle s'était également sentie humiliée lorsque Kyo avait soudainement arrêté leur baiser en se moquant d'elle.

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, mais elle faillit perdre l'équilibre lorsque ses pieds percutèrent quelque chose. Elle baissa les yeux et reconnut ses sacs de courses de la veille. Comment avaient-ils atterri ici ? Elle s'accroupit fouillant dans chacun d'eux. Tout y était, des pantalons aux débardeurs, en passant par la jolie robé d'été et le maillot de bain rouge sombre.

- Merci Kyo. Murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Merci pour tout.

Jamais elle n'oublierait ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Il l'avait bel et bien sauvé hier. Sans lui, qui sait ce qui se serait passé. Mais à quoi bon repenser à ce cauchemar, Kyo l'avait tiré de ce mauvais pas et elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

Sa douche ne prit pas plus de cinq minutes. Elle se sécha à la hâte et s'habilla avec ses nouveaux vêtements : Un pantalon en toile et un débardeur de couleur foncé. Elle attacha ses cheveux avec un ruban et descendit à la cuisine. Elle mourrait de faim. Elle s'était couchée sans manger. Enfin, elle était plutôt tombée dans les pommes et Kyo l'avait mise au lit. Très ironique.

Le propriétaire des lieux n'était pas là. Où était-il encore passé ? Yuya était à la fois mi-déçue, mi-soulagée. Comment aurait-elle réagi s'il avait été là à l'attendre ?

Elle se restaura dans le silence le plus complet repensant à la veille. Kyo l'avait embrassé pour la deuxième fois, et comme une idiote elle avait répondu à son baiser. Pire, elle s'était carrément lovée contre lui et avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Elle devait bien savoir que Kyo ne ressentait rien pour elle.

Exaspérée par sa propre attitude, elle fit la vaisselle dans un grand vacarme et quitta la cuisine d'un pas énervé.

Kyo n'apparut pas de la journée. Peut-être était-il en train de travailler. Cette idée fit rire la jeune fille, elle voyait mal le démon se tuer au labeur. En revanche, elle l'imaginait parfaitement cracher des ordres en pagaille et ses employés trembler de peur devant le démon aux yeux rouges. Yuya rigola toute seule en imaginant la scène.

Vers la fin d'après midi, après avoir passé pas mal de temps à faire du ménage, elle décida qu'il était plus que temps d'essayer son nouveau maillot de bain. Kyo n'était pas là alors pourquoi n'en profiterait-elle pas pour nager un peu et se détendre ? Elle s'était beaucoup dépensée à faire reluire la villa et elle mourrait de chaud. Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre, attrapa son maillot et une serviette et se rendit près de la piscine. Elle pénétra dans un petit bungalow et se changea en vitesse : il lui allait à merveille. Un magnifique deux pièces qui mettaient en valeur sa taille fine et ses seins fermes. Elle pirouetta sur elle-même, ravie.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de tester la température de l'eau et plongea. Elle fit quelques brasses avant de ressortir de la piscine pour attraper un matelas pneumatique, s'allongea dessus et se laissa aller. Dieu qu'elle se sentait bien. Elle ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par le clapotis de l'eau et repensa à cette nuit. Comment pourrait-elle jamais oublier ce moment magique où l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait prise dans ses bras ? Kyo avait su se montrer si tendre qu'elle se souvint s'être demandé s'il ne souffrait pas d'un dédoublement de la personnalité.

Yuya se serait presqu'endormie si elle n'avait sentie des yeux braqués sur elle. Sans le comprendre, elle était certaine d'être observée. Kyo était de retour. Que faire ? Jamais elle ne pourrait le regarder dans les yeux. Peut-être qu'il s'en irait si elle faisait semblant de dormir. Oui, elle allait faire ça. Mais elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, elle brûlait sous le soleil de plomb.

- Est-ce que tu aurais les idées mal placées, planche à pain ?

Yuya entendit le rire du démon. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait cet imbécile pervers ? Que faire ? Que faire ? Si elle ne répondait pas il penserait à coup sur que…

- Tu n'as presque pas de poitrine, pourquoi est-ce que je perdrais mon temps à te mater ?

A cette remarque désobligeante, Yuya se redressa vivement prête à vociférer. Mais dans sa précipitation, le matelas tangua et elle tomba à l'eau sous les rires de Kyo. Elle ressortit la tête de l'eau en toussant et s'approcha du bord. Elle croisa alors le regard de Kyo qui ne cessait de sourire de manière irritante.

- Enlève-moi ce sourire vicieux de ta face. Tu n'es qu'un pervers, alcoolique et idiot. Lança Yuya, vexée.

Et dire qu'elle avait eu la délicatesse de penser de lui qu'il était finalement peut-être quelqu'un de bien. N'importe quoi vraiment ! Qu'avait-elle été chercher là ?

- Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça hier soir. Ironisa-t-il.

Yuya bugga. Et encore le mot était faible. Kyo venait de la tuer sur place. Un flot de sang empourpra son visage et elle lui tourna le dos, prête à se laisser couler sans plus jamais revenir à la surface. Comment osait-il lui dire une chose pareille ? Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison mais de là à l'admettre il pouvait toujours courir.

- Pas le temps de jouer planche à pain. Ce soir, on sort.

- Hein ? S'étonna Yuya en lui faisant face. De quoi est-ce que tu parles Kyo ?

Elle remarqua alors que ce dernier tenait quelque chose dans les mains ressemblant vaguement à une robe et des chaussures.

- Cherche pas à comprendre et sors de là !

Visiblement, il n'avait aucune envie de se justifier, mais si Yuya devait sortir avec lui ce soir, elle tenait à savoir pourquoi.

Kyo la dévisagea froidement. Il ne supportait pas les gens qui insistaient. Mais cette fille se permettait tout et tout n'importe quoi sans jamais le craindre. Il suffisait de voir comme elle le défiait en lui tenant tête à chaque fois.

- Yukimura à organiser une fête chez un de nos partenaires. Je déteste ça mais je ne peux pas m'y soustraire. Et tu vas m'accompagner.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai une chose pareille ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller. Et puis d'abord, qui c'est ce Yukimura ?

Kyo la considéra d'un air bizarre.

- Mon associé et tu viendras avec moi !

- Non ! Riposta-t-elle en le toisant du regard. Pour rien au monde je ne t'accompagnerais.

Puisqu'il s'était une fois de plus moqué d'elle, elle ne voyait pas bien pourquoi elle lui ferait le plaisir de venir avec lui à cette soirée.

- Tsss ! Tu viendras, un point c'est tout. Et tu porteras ça.

Irrité par la réticence de Yuya, Kyo jeta sur une chaise longue la robe qu'il avait apportée. Ou plutôt la tenue que Yukimura lui avait fourrée de force dans les bras en lui intimant l'ordre de venir accompagnée de la demoiselle qu'il retenait prisonnière chez lui. Kyoshiro n'avait pas su tenir sa langue et avait tout balancé au bras droit de Kyo. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là avait pensé le démon en prenant de mauvaise grâce la robe. Mais Yukimura avait insisté pour qu'il vienne accompagné. Selon lui, cela donnerait un coup de pouce à sa carrière ainsi qu'à l'entreprise s'il s'affichait avec la femme vivant sous son toit. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire loufoque ? Mais ce que craignait Kyo était plutôt tous ces foutus journalistes qui iraient penser n'importe quoi. Il était certain de faire la une des journaux le lendemain. Il fallait vraiment qu'il songe à faire le ménage chez Bao Tang et virer en priorité ce Sanada qui avait des idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Pourtant, il devait bien le reconnaitre, mais sans son ami, l'entreprise aurait certainement coulée depuis longtemps.

- Tâche d'être prête pour 19h ou je ne réponds plus de rien. Conclut-il.

- Hein ! Mais attends Kyo !

- Les serviteurs doivent obéir à leur maître, un point c'est tout.

- QUOI ?

Kyo lança un dernier regard en coin à Yuya et se retira. Allez savoir pourquoi mais cette fichue soirée, il ne la sentait pas du tout. Il n'avait jamais été partisan de ce genre de festivités ennuyeuses à mourir mais cette fois là, en plus de sa réticente, il avait un fort mauvais pressentiment. Il était persuadé que quelque chose allait se passer. Quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il pouvait sentir que Yuya allait être la cause de tout ça. Avait-il raison de l'emmener avec lui ? Pff, il faut dire que Yukimura ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix non plus. Bah, il verrait bien. De toute façon, quoiqu'il arrive il serait là pour la protégeait. La protéger ? Et puis quoi encore. Ce sont sur ces pensées que Kyo pénétra dans sa chambre bien décidé à faire une petite sieste avant de se rendre à cette satanée soirée.

Devant la psyché de sa chambre, Yuya tint à bout de bras la robe laissée par Kyo et l'examina. Elle était en en soie crème, à jupe mi-longue coupée en biais et au buste ajusté, tenant par deux bretelles fines. Un petit boléro complétait l'ensemble. Les chaussures assorties à la robe étaient également magnifiques : des escarpins à talon aiguille. Hum ! Elle allait certainement se briser les chevilles en moins de cent mètres.

La jeune fille s'assit et contempla les vêtements étalés sur le lit, essayant vainement de comprendre pourquoi Kyo avait tant insisté pour l'emmener à cette fête. De toute façon elle avait décidé de ne pas y aller. Elle était certaine de ne pas se sentir à l'aise et devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait la frousse.

Alors c'était uniquement pour voir de quoi elle avait l'air, s'assura-t-elle lorsque, sur les coups de dix neuf heures elle se retrouva devant le miroir, habillée, les cheveux gracieusement arrangés lui retombant souplement sur les épaules. Elle étudia son reflet et se mit à trembler de tous ses membres en imaginant ce que Kyo pourrait penser d'elle affublée de cette façon.

En bas, le démon s'impatientait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait encore la planche à pain ? Il lui avait pourtant dit d'être à l'heure si elle ne voulait pas le payait de sa vie. L'imbécile. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ?

Yuya ne descendait pas, ne disait rien, les yeux rivés sur le miroir, la gorge nouée d'angoisse. Elle entendit alors les pas furieux de Kyo dans l'escalier puis le reflet de l'homme dans la psyché quand il ouvrit brutalement la porte de sa chambre dans un grondement.

- Tu as une dernière volonté planche à pain ? Aboya le démon passablement irrité.

Mais en un clin d'œil, il comprit la situation et un sourire furtif que Yuya ne vit pas passa comme une ombre sur son visage de prédateur. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Bon sang, cette fille allait le rendre fou. Bordel !

La petite blonde se retourna le cœur battant.

- Kyo ! Je…

Les yeux de Kyo semblaient plus durs que jamais. Pourquoi, pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait pour mériter un tel regard.

Traversant la pièce, il prit vivement son sac à main et le lui tendit.

- On y va !

- Non Kyo, je ne peux pas, je ne préfère pas. Je crois que…

- T'es vraiment compliquée.

Le démon l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraina vers la porte. Mais comme Yuya semblait résister il la souleva du sol et la posa en sac à patate sur son épaule en quittant la chambre.

- Aaahh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla Yuya. Arrête, tu me fais mal. Ma poitrine est complètement écrasée

- Tu n'en as pas.

- Quoi ?

- Tais-toi ! Tu m'exploses les tympans.

- Kyo ! Lâche-moi ! Tu vas abimer la robe.

- Et alors, tu préfères que je te l'enlève ? Railla-t-il.

Yuya manqua de s'étouffer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes imbécile ? Espèce de vicieux, sale pervers, démon !

- Reste tranquille ! Gronda Kyo en ouvrant la portière de la voiture et la jetant presque à l'intérieur.

Il referma la porte, fit le tour de la voiture et s'installa au volant. Furibonde, Yuya ne prononça pas un seul mot de tout le trajet pour le plus grand bonheur du conducteur. Kyo avait été une fois de plus grossier et n'avait pas fait le moindre compliment sur sa tenue. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue bien sur, mais quand même ! Puis il l'avait regardé l'espace d'un instant si froidement, qu'elle en aurait tremblée.

Elle l'observa en coin. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort vestimentaire mais cette chemise noire et ce jean foncé lui allait à la perfection. Il était plus séduisant que jamais.

- Tu en as assez vu ?

- Grr, démon.

Comment faisait-il pour la surprendre à chaque fois ?

Lorsque Kyo arrêta enfin la voiture devant une maison de la taille d'un palais Yuya sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle s'écria, prise de panique.

- Et si on me pose des questions sur ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je vais répondre.

Kyo n'eut pas l'air de prendre tout cela au tragique.

- Tu n'auras qu'un inventer. Et maintenant arrête de te prendre de la tête.

Furieuse de voir qu'il ne prenait pas ses inquiétudes au sérieux, elle soupira bruyamment avant de lui emboiter le pas.

Ils furent accueillis par un maitre d'hôtel impassible qui les conduisit dans un superbe salon de style mauresque. La plupart des invités étaient déjà arrivés, et certains évolués sur la piste de danse au son d'une musique douce. Yuya se sentit libérer d'un poids en apercevant Kyoshiro et Sakuya venir à leur rencontre.

- Kyo ! Yuya ! Vous êtes là ! Comment allez-vous ?

Si Kyo ne répondit pas, Yuya s'empressa de rassurer le jeune médecin. Tout allait parfaitement bien ou presque…

- Yuya ! Tu es vraiment ravissante dans cette robe. S'exclama Sakuya.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Sakuya. Répondit une voix derrière elle. Kyo, tu aurais pu me le dire que Yuya était aussi jolie.

- Salut Yukimura. Lança Kyo dans un vague sourire.

- Tu voulais te la garder pour toi tout seul hein ? Le taquina le Sanada en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. En même temps je te comprends.

Yuya regarda tour à tour les deux hommes, perplexe.

- Bien le bonsoir, belle demoiselle. Dit Yukimura en prenant la main de la petite blonde et la baisant. Je suis Yukimura Sanada, le bras droit de ce cher Kyo, directeur de Bao Tang. Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

- Bon… bonsoir. Bredouilla Yuya en rougissant.

Il allait prendre la jeune fille par la taille lorsqu'il sentit une aura le dissuader. Il se retourna vivement vers le démon dans un grand sourire.

- Kyo ! Je suis content que tu sois venu. Je sais à quel point tu détestes ce genre de mondanités. Mais parfois, il est nécessaire que tu te montres un peu. Quelques journalistes voudront certainement t'interroger, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrais les choses en main. En attendant, pourquoi ne pas danser un peu ?

- Bonne idée. Renchérit Kyoshiro.

Ce dernier, accompagné de Sakuya se dirigea vers la piste de danse.

- Yuya ? M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

Yukimura tendit une main à la jeune fille dans l'espoir que celle-ci accepte. Pas seulement pour avoir le privilège de danser avec une telle beauté mais aussi pour tester la patience de Kyo. Son petit doigt lui disait que Yuya n'était pas n'importe quelle femme aux yeux du démon. Rien que de penser à la colère de cet homme s'il osait ne serait-ce qu'essayait ce l'embrasser, il en jubilait d'impatience.

Yuya sourit face à la demande du jeune homme, sourire qui s'effaça rapidement à la vue d'une grande femme brune qui venait vers eux d'un pas nonchalant.

- Kyooooooooooooooo ! Chéri ! Mais où étais tu passé ? Cela fait des semaines que j'attends ton coup de téléphone.

La nouvelle venue détailla Yuya des pieds à la tête avant de se détourner avec mépris. Elle posa sur le bras de Kyo une main aux ongles soigneusement manucurés.

- Ne me dis pas que tu m'as laissé tomber pour cette fille ? Susurra-t-elle en le dévorant des yeux.

Kyo ne semblait guère porter d'attention à la magnifique créature accrochée à son bras. Il était si agacé par tout ce remue ménage. Quel ennui ! Il mourrait d'envie de s'en aller d'ici.

- Okuni, je te présente Yuya. L'apostropha Yukimura. Elle est venue avec Kyo ce soir.

Une lueur mauvaise s'alluma dans les yeux noirs d'Okuni.

- Bonsoir mon petit ! Lança-t-elle négligemment en glissant son bras sous celui de Kyo.

Yuya tressaillit. Était-il possible que cette femme soit la maitresse de Kyo ?

- Je m'appelle Yuya ! Dit-elle d'une voix pincée, vexée d'avoir été appelée mon petit par une inconnue.

- Pardon ?

- Je dis que mon nom est Yuya ! Répéta la jeune fille avec plus d'assurance cette fois.

Okuni éclata d'un rire sensuel sous l'œil ennuyeux du démon. Cette femme l'avait toujours exaspéré mais il savait se dominer. Après tout, elle faisait partie de la haute société et apportait de nombreux fonds à son entreprise. Il ne pouvait se permettre de l'envoyer balader comme bon lui semble. Enfin, pour sa part cela ne le dérangerait pas mais Yukimura avait une fois de plus était la voie de la sagesse.

- Peu m'importe votre nom. Du moment que vous n'êtes pas l'une des conquêtes de mon Kyo chéri.

- Oh ça non ! Cette planche à pain n'est pas l'une de mes conquêtes ! Ricana Kyo, tout en jetant un regard en coin à Yuya.

Yuya se redressa, prête à le défier comme à son habitude. Pourquoi avait-il éprouvé le besoin de dire ça ? Il l'avait bien embrassée, non ? C'était lui qui lui avait des avances, pas elle. En tout cas, elle allait veiller à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais. La prochaine fois, elle l'enverrait promener. S'il y avait une prochaine fois…

Okuni tourna vers Kyo un visage énamouré et se colla à lui, sans plus prêter attention à la pauvre Yuya qui fulminait.

Sentant l'atmosphère tendue à souhait, Yukimura attrapa la main de la petite blonde et l'emporta vers la piste de danse.

- Et si l'on dansait un peu Yuya ?

- Mais avec plaisir. Répondit-elle sur un ton de défi en adressant un regard furieux à Kyo.

Ce dernier les regarda s'éloigner, l'air mauvais. Qu'est-ce que Yukimura avait en tête ? Il n'aimait pas du tout la manière qu'il avait de poser ses mains sur Yuya. Cette fille lui appartenait.

- Okuni, du vent ! Tu me saoules. Finit par craquer le démon.

- Oh Kyo ! Tu es si méchant. Et si je te proposais de boire un verre ?

Sans attendre sa réponse elle le tira par le bras vers le bar où on servit au jeune homme sa boisson favorite.

- Ne bouge pas d'ici Kyo, je vais revenir. Dit Okuni en s'éloignant.

- Ne te donne pas cette peine.

Kyo n'avait guère envie que la renarde revienne tourner autour de lui. Il l'avait assez vu comme ça. Il s'installa paresseusement sur un des tabourets du bar braquant ses yeux rouges sur la jeune fille blonde évoluant au rythme de la musique dans les bras de ce satané Sanada. Cet homme avait beau être son ami, à cet instant il ne le supportait et aurait pu le massacrer sans aucune once de pitié.

Il soupira. Kyo ne se reconnaissait pas. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Ca l'agaçait au plus au point de ne pas déchiffrer ce sentiment qui grandissait en lieu lui chaque jour un peu plus. Depuis que Yuya avait débarqué dans sa vie, tout allait de travers dans sa tête… et dans son cœur.

Oubliant peu à peu son exacerbation, Yuya se laissa aller au rythme de la mélodie. Yukimura était un excellent danseur, charmant et plutôt beau garçon. Kyo devrait vraiment prendre exemple sur lui. Elle chercha ce dernier des yeux et rencontra son regard furibond. Il la toisait de ses yeux rouges comme s'il cherchait à lui faire passer un message. Que lui arrivait-il ? Contre qui était-il en colère ? Pas contre elle tout de même ? N'avait-il pas assuré plus tôt dans la soirée qu'il se moquait bien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire, du moment qu'elle ne lui causait pas d'ennuis ?

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Yukimura proposa un verre à la petite blonde.

- Très bonne idée, je meurs de soif. Répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite.

Ce dernier la quitta rapidement, le visage devenant brusquement plus sérieux.

Tout en avisant un fauteuil libre, l'attention de Yuya fut attirée par un jeune homme blond assez séduisant. Il était de grande taille avec des yeux bleus, les cheveux longs. Pendant un très court instant il y eut comme un déclic au fond de sa mémoire. Elle s'immobilisa et fixa l'inconnu avec insistance, mais l'impression de déjà vu se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Elle secoua la tête et s'assit préférant observer les couples qui évoluaient devant elle. Kyoshiro et Sakuya ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre, essoufflés d'avoir tant dansé.

Yukimura s'approcha de Kyo, le regard dur.

- Kyo ! Tu as senti ?

- Tu sais à qui tu parles quand même ?

- Il fallait bien se douter que ça arriverait. Je ne l'ai pas invité. Dit Yukimura en commandant deux cocktails. Je compte sur toi Kyo pour ne rien casser.

Kyo ne répondit pas. C'était décidément une soirée merdique. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir.

- Je te laisse, la jolie Yuya m'attend. Lança son ami en prenant les verres tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- A quoi est-ce que tu joues Sanada ? S'impatienta Kyo en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Est-ce que tu serais fâché Kyo ? Roucoula Yukimura. Si tu ne te la réserves pas, je risque de te la voler.

Sur ces mots, il planta un démon qui vit rouge. Et il n'allait surement pas tarder à bouillir davantage à l'approche d'un indésirable.

- Ca faisait longtemps Kyo aux yeux de démon…

- Pas assez pour moi.

- J'avais envie de te voir.

- Nobunaga ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ?

- J'ai entendu parler d'une fête alors je suis venu. Expliqua l'homme blond en prenant place aux côtés du démon. Je me doute que tu n'es pas heureux de me voir.

Kyo émit un petit rire.

- Oda, si tu veux te battre je suis d'accord.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça mais pourquoi pas un peu plus tard. As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ? A nous deux il serait facile d'écraser tous nos concurrents et alors nous pourrions nous battre d'égal à égal. Toi et moi, nos deux entreprises sur le marché. Et que le meilleur gagne.

Kyo planta son regard de feu dans les yeux bleus de son ennemi.

- Jamais je ne m'allierai à une pourriture comme toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour écraser mes adversaires et je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je me débarrasse de tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de ma route, toi y compris Nobunaga.

Quiconque aurait espionné la conversation des deux hommes aurait été bien loin de savoir que ces deux là parlaient simplement affaire, chacun à la tête d'une entreprise pharmaceutique connue dans le monde entier.

- Je savais que tu répondrais ça. Ca ne fait rien, mais fait attention Kyo, je ne me laisserai pas faire.

- J'y compte bien. Je n'aime pas les victoires trop faciles.

- Hahahaha ! Je reconnais bien là le légendaire Kyo aux yeux de démon. A la tienne. Dit Oda avant de boire d'un trait son verre de saké.

S'il y avait bien une personne qui exaspérait Kyo au-delà de cette femme renarde, c'était bien ce taré de Nobunaga. A chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait il rêvait de lui foutre son poing dans la figure et lui faire cracher ses dents. Sa tronche ne lui revenait pas du tout.

Il l'observait réclamer un autre verre au barman quand la voix de Yuya lui fit détourner son attention.

- Kyo !

Bon sang, il l'aurait presque oublié.

- Kyo ? Sakuya et Kyoshiro s'en vont. Est-ce que tu…

- Yuya ?

Et merde ! Ce que Kyo avait craint le plus se produisit : la rencontre entre Yuya et Oda Nobunaga.


	8. Chapter 8

**Comment ne pas me dépêcher de mettre la suite après autant de commentaires aussi chouettes? Je voulais prendre mon temps et ne poster que ce soir mais j'ai été tellement contente de recevoir vos encouragements que voilà la suite. J'espère seulement que dans ma précipitation je n'ai pas fait n'importe quoi. Merci beaucoup, j'ai été sincèrement ravie.**

**Allez voici la rencontre entre Oda et Yuya. Mais rassurez-vous, Kyo** **veille...**

* * *

- Yuya ? S'exclama Oda.

Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Yuya vit une intense stupéfaction se peindre sur le visage de Nobunaga. Ce dernier se leva précipitamment et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Incapable de faire un mouvement, la jeune fille resta clouée sur place à dévisager cet homme blond qu'elle avait observé et cru reconnaitre un peu plus tôt. Comme hypnotisée, elle le fixait son cœur battant à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

- Yuya ! S'écria-t-il. Où étais-tu passé ? Je t'ai cherché partout.

Yuya continuait à le regarder d'un air hébété oubliant momentanément la présence de Kyo, de même que ses yeux braqués sur elle avec intensité. Elle sentait qu'elle avait bien connu cet homme, mais à part cela, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Enfin ! Lui au moins la reconnaissait. Oda la secoua pour la sortir de sa léthargie.

- Yuya ! Dis quelque chose ! Tu m'en veux encore ?

- Je… je ne vous en veux pas. Murmura-t-elle.

A vrai dire, elle n'éprouvait rien à son égard et elle était atterrée de constater que sa vue ne lui rappelait aucun souvenir.

- Je… j'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir qui vous êtes ! avoua-t-elle. Mais vous, vous me connaissez. Alors dites-moi, qui suis-je ?

L'homme plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens, visiblement déconcerté par cette réponse.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu te venges c'est ça ? S'énerva-t-il.

Kyo se tenait prêt à intervenir en cas de pépin, mais Yuya répondit rapidement.

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez. Je ne cherche pas à me venger.

- Mais alors, pourquoi fais tu semblant de ne pas me reconnaitre ?

- Je ne fais pas semblant ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je sais à peine qui je suis.

Oda la considéra d'un air incrédule.

- Mais tu es Yuya Shiina voyons, étudiante en archéologie, et je suis Oda Nobunaga, le plus grand homme d'affaire dans le monde du médicament. Dit-il sèchement.

Kyo n'aima pas cette remarque. Depuis quand était-il le meilleur ? Cette pourriture ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il allait lui montrait que lui, Kyo aux yeux de démon, garderait son titre du plus fort.

Cet homme manquait cruellement de patience pensa Yuya. De toute façon, ce qu'il lui disait ne lui rappelait absolument rien, mais elle avait parfaitement compris à ses mots, qu'il devait être le rival de Kyo. Elle se rappela vaguement une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui, à savoir si elle connaissait un dénommé Oda Nobunaga. Mais peu importait, ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment.

- Je ne me souviens pas de vous.

Oda la relâcha ne comprenant plus rien.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette histoire ? Et comment est-ce que tu connais Kyo ?

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Yuya se rappela l'existence du démon et lui adressa un étrange regard avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur. Elle avala sa salive avant de répondre.

- J'ai eu un accident de voiture en percutant la moto de Kyo et je ne me souviens de rien. Je suis amnésique.

Interdit, Oda demeura silencieux un moment, puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Amnésique ? Tu ne sais donc pas qui je suis ?

- Non !

Sans le savoir, Yuya était certaine que quelque chose clochait avec cet homme. Sans même connaitre la nature de leur rapport, elle pouvait sentir comme un malaise, une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû oublier. Une lueur bizarre s'alluma dans les yeux de Nobunaga.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé à notre dernière rencontre ?

- Pas du tout.

Elle crut lire du soulagement dans ses yeux.

- Tu es venue me voir à l'improviste et… nous nous sommes disputés. Expliqua-t-il en scrutant son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre ? Demanda-t-elle à brûle pourpoint les yeux le fixant avec attention.

Cette question, elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir connaitre la réponse. Kyo qui suivait attentivement toute la conversation posa ses yeux sur Oda, paraissant prêt à lui arracher la tête si sa réponse ne lui convenait pas.

Nobunaga la dévisagea un instant, les traits de son visage changeant subitement. Une étincelle brilla dans ses yeux. Kyo était certain qu'il préparait un mauvais coup.

- Nous sommes fiancés Yuya. Finit-il par répondre. Et nous allons bientôt nous marier.

Le cœur de Yuya comme celui de Kyo rata un battement. Non ! Impossible ! C'était parfaitement impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas être fiancée à cet individu. Il était tout ce qu'elle détestait chez un homme. Enfin, depuis qu'elle avait fait la rencontre de Kyo, elle ne pouvait envisager d'appartenir à un autre que lui.

Elle baissa la tête, ses mains jointes en signe de prière. Une envie de pleurer la saisit. Elle était en plein cauchemar et elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

- Viens, allons parler ailleurs. Dit Oda en la saisissant par le poignet.

Yuya était dans un tel état de choc qu'elle ne résista pas quand il l'entraina à sa suite sur le balcon. Avant de disparaitre, elle accrocha le regard de Kyo et crut y voir passer un voile de tristesse, mais ses traits se firent aussi durs que la glace la seconde d'après. Elle pouvait le deviner. Le démon était en colère.

Une fois certain que personne ne pouvait les voir, Nobunaga ramena la jeune fille face à elle.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas changé d'avis.

Yuya le regardait sans comprendre.

- Nous nous marions à la fin du mois.

- Hein ! Mais…

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus ? S'impatienta l'homme blond.

- Je…

- Tu ne peux pas vraiment m'avoir oublié. Je ne te crois pas.

- Je suis désolée, je ne me souviens absolument de rien.

- Vraiment ?

- C'est la vérité. Cria-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas, peut-être que ceci te rappelleras quelque chose.

Dans un geste impatient, Oda passa un bras autour de Yuya et la colla contre lui. Sans lui laisser le temps d'émettre le moindre son, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et scella sa bouche à la sienne dans un baiser violent et impulsif. Effrayée et dégoûtée, la petite blonde se débattit de toutes ses forces mais les bras de son tortionnaire se refermèrent sur elle avec une telle force qu'elle était sûre qu'il allait la briser. Le souffle commença à lui manquer et elle crut s'évanouir, mais Nobunaga la relâcha brusquement.

Atterrée et soulagée, elle le vit lourdement tomber à terre, un filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche. Elle l'entendit émettre un juron et elle se retourna au son d'une voix menaçante.

- Tu vas payer. Ce n'est pas assez pour ce que tu as osé faire.

L'homme blond se relevait déjà s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois faire Kyo ? Tu sais à qui tu t'en prends au moins ?

- Je ne te pardonnerai jamais Nobunaga.

Dans un geste possessif et arrogant, Kyo passa un bras autour de la taille de Yuya.

- Cette femme est à moi. Trancha-t-il en fusillant du regard son ennemi. Je ne supporte pas qu'on touche ce qui m'appartient. Tu n'aurais pas dû poser tes sales pattes sur elle.

La pauvre jeune fille avait bien du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait. L'affront entre les deux hommes dégageait une telle aura qu'elle sentait comme une main glacée la saisir à la gorge. Cependant, elle comprit qu'une fois de plus Kyo l'avait protégé en la sauvant de cet Oda. Un horrible personnage que ce Nobunaga. Comment avait-elle fait pour entretenir une relation avec lui ? Elle devait avoir complètement perdu la tête et elle avait recouvré ses esprits après son accident. Cet accident était en fait une délivrance.

Elle sentit le bras de Kyo resserrer son étreinte autour de sa taille. Il tremblait. Étonnée, elle tourna la tête vers lui et fut choquée de voir son regard plus rouge que jamais. Le démon venait à nouveau de se réveiller. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans cet état, c'était cet autre soir quand les quatre garçons l'avaient sauvagement agressée.

- Kyo ! Tenta-t-elle posant une main sur son bras.

Mais Kyo ne l'entendait pas. Il frissonnait de rage, les yeux braqués sur son ennemi.

- Je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer aussi facilement Kyo aux yeux de démon. On ne s'en prend pas impunément à Oda Nobunaga sans en subir les conséquences. Cracha le sale blond.

Kyo émit un petit rire, son visage changeant radicalement.

- Je suis ton homme, c'est quand tu veux.

Jetant un œil à Yuya :

- Reste derrière !

- Hein ?

- Fais ce que je te dis.

Il écarta Yuya mais la jeune fille s'agrippa à son bras, les larmes aux yeux.

- Non Kyo, ne fais pas ça !

Kyo la dévisagea froidement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait encore ? Il venait de l'arracher aux griffes de ce monstre et elle n'était pas contente ? Elle voulait protéger cette pourriture après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé Kyo. Supplia Yuya. Ne te bats pas.

Les yeux du démon s'agrandirent. Il s'était trompé. Elle ne cherchait nullement à protéger Oda, elle avait simplement peur pour lui. Son visage se radoucit et il la repoussa gentiment malgré les réticences de la petite blonde.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter. Tu sais quand même à qui tu parles ! Je suis Kyo aux yeux de démon et je me débarrasse de tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de ma route. Ni plus ni moins.

Il accrocha le regard de Yuya et finalement, cette dernière y lut tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Oui, il était Kyo et elle pouvait lui faire confiance. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait toujours fait ? Son visage arbora un joli sourire et elle s'écarta docilement.

- Je crois en toi Kyo.

- Évidemment.

Il reporta son attention sur Nobunaga qui avait attentivement écouté le petit débat entre le démon et la garce.

- C'est donc ça. Je crois que tu t'es affaibli Kyo. Lança-il, méprisant

- Te fous pas de moi Nobunaga.

- Qui aurait pensé que tu tomberais un jour amoureux ? C'est vraiment pathétique.

A l'écart, Yuya eut un hoquet de surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? Kyo serait amoureux d'elle ? Non, impossible. Ce démon au cœur de pierre ne pouvait surement pas ressentir un sentiment aussi fort que l'amour.

- Même si cette garce ne se souvient de rien, je l'obligerai à m'épouser. Elle m'a déjà dis oui. Je ne la laisserai pas revenir sur sa parole.

Et il partit dans un si grand éclat de rire qu'il ne vit pas le coup venir.

- Je t'interdis de la toucher ordure !

Kyo enrageait littéralement. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Oda allait prendre la raclée du siècle.

- Prépare-toi à subir mon courroux Kyo aux yeux de démon. Je me vengerai.

Nobunaga se lança sur Kyo, poing en l'air. Un combat de grande haleine se préparait. Yuya entendait déjà les éclats de voix des deux hommes et s'attendait à voir le plus grand spectacle de sa vie.

- Allons messieurs, un peu de tenue je vous prie !

- Quoi. Qu'est-ce que… bégaya Oda.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Yukimura ? Grinça Kyo le poing suspendu.

- Vous ne souhaitez pas faire la une des journaux en créant un scandale j'imagine. Dit Yukimura qui retenait le bras de Nobunaga. Ca ne serait surement pas bon pour votre image. Je vous propose plutôt de vous calmer et de reporter ce duel à plus tard. Nous sommes à une fête ici et non pas sur un ring de boxe.

Oda s'arracha à la main de Yukimura et tourna les talons, la tête haute mais l'œil menaçant.

- Kyo ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. J'aurai ma revanche sur toi, je te le promets.

- J'y compte bien ! Répondit le démon dans un sourire.

En quittant le balcon, Nobunaga s'arrêta à la hauteur de Yuya.

- On se reverra… Yuya Shiina. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, n'oublie pas que nous sommes fiancés.

Elle ne répondit rien et le regarda disparaitre pour quitter la soirée. Bon débarras, pensa-t-elle. Mais disait-il la vérité ? Étaient-ils vraiment fiancés ? Elle avait caressé l'espoir de se souvenir de quelque chose, mais rien n'était venu à son esprit. Elle avait beau se concentrer, elle ne se souvenait d'absolument rien. En tout cas, elle avait du boire le jour où elle avait accepté sa demande en mariage, elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ? Ca te rend moche.

Yuya leva les yeux sur Kyo. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher.

- Kyo, je…

Il la dévisagea calmement, attendant qu'elle parle.

- Merci ! Tu m'as encore tiré d'un mauvais pas.

- Pff, ouais. T'as l'air vraiment d'attirer les emmerdes. Faut toujours être derrière toi, t'es vraiment une fille chiante.

Yuya soupira, gênée. Il avait entièrement raison. Elle n'était qu'un fardeau pour lui. Rien de plus…

- Je suis désolée…

- Pourquoi ?

Cette question désorienta la jeune fille. Comment ça pourquoi ? Ça paraissait évident. Sans elle, il n'aurait pas eu à se battre et à se salir les mains, il mènerait également une vie bien plus tranquille et sans histoire.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis planche à pain, arrête de te prendre la tête. Ce Nobunaga a une tête qui me revient pas alors j'ai voulu me défouler un peu. Ricana Kyo.

- Tu ne me poses aucune question ? S'étonna Yuya. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir comment je suis sensée connaitre cet homme ? Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire mais…

Il l'observa, impassible. Décidément cette fille était vraiment bête parfois.

- Je m'en fiche. Allez, on se casse d'ici, ça me saoule.

Sur ce, il se détourna laissant en plan une petite blonde un peu perdue.

- Ça va aller Yuya ? Interrogea Yukimura en s'approchant d'elle.

- Oui, je crois.

- Tu devrais suivre Kyo et rentrer.

- D'accord, j'y vais. Bonne nuit Yukimura et merci !

- Bonne nuit Yuya. Répondit-il en regardant la jeune fille s'éloigner. Ah ! au fait Yuya !

- Oui ? Dit-elle en se retournant.

- Je compte sur toi pour continuer à veiller sur Kyo.

Même si elle ne comprit pas, le sourire que lui adressa le bras droit du démon lui fit néanmoins accepter cette requête sans réfléchir. Elle quitta à son tour la soirée afin de retrouver Kyo qui l'attendait bras croisés, adossé à sa voiture. Avant de le rejoindre, elle observa de loin cet homme qui était venu la secourir. Il avait clamé haut et fort qu'elle lui appartenait. Mais avait-il parlé d'elle en tant que femme ou en tant qu'esclave qui se doit de rester auprès de son maitre ? Pourtant, elle n'était la propriété de personne et surtout pas d'un homme. Mais voilà, Kyo n'était pas n'importe quel homme. En effet, il était celui qui faisait battre son cœur, qui donnait un nouveau sens à sa vie, qui la rendait vivante. Finalement, elle voulait peut-être bien appartenir à cet homme quelque soit son but… pour toujours.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu me trouves si beau que tu ne trouves plus tes mots ?

Comme à son habitude, Kyo avait pris la jeune fille en flagrant délit. Il la regarda venir à sa rencontre, une étrange expression dessinée sur le visage.

- Et si on rentrait ? Dit-elle simplement.

Le voyage de retour se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées, ils n'éprouvaient nullement le besoin de parler. Kyo était concentré sur la route et Yuya fixait les lumières de la ville sans les voir. Oda Nobunaga était dans les esprits. La jeune fille avait une question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête comme une affreuse ritournelle, mais n'osait la poser à Kyo. Pourquoi lui avait-il un jour demandé si elle connaissait Nobunaga ? Elle lui jeta un regard en coin et soupira. Elle était certaine qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Du moins, pas ce soir…

Kyo gara la voiture devant la maison et éteignit les phares.

- Yuya !

La main posée sur la poignée de la porte pour sortir, le cœur de Yuya se mit à battre plus fort. Kyo avait pour la toute première fois prononcé son nom. Mais sa voix était empreinte de froideur et de colère. Elle se tourna à demi vers lui, lui jetant un regard en coin. Il restait impassible, le visage fermé. Elle attendit, anxieuse.

- Yuya, je t'interdis de revoir Nobunaga !

- Hein ?

- Tu as très bien compris. Dit-il ses yeux fixant un point imaginaire à travers le pare-brise. Si tu ne tiens pas à le regretter, ne le revois pas !

Il ne lui adressa pas un seul regard et descendit de la voiture sans attendre un mot de la belle. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, point.

Yuya le regarda s'éloigner et rentrer dans la villa. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout bien saisi. Kyo lui interdisait de revoir Oda ? Pourquoi ? Agissait-il ainsi par jalousie ? De toute façon, elle comptait bien ne plus jamais avoir affaire à cet ignoble individu. Ne l'avait-il pas compris ? Elle descendit à son tour, le pas mal assuré. Son esprit tournait à toute allure. Kyo était vraiment énigmatique.

Elle parvint jusqu'à sa chambre et tourna la poignée de la porte. Elle n'avait pas aperçu Kyo en grimpant à l'étage. Probablement était-il déjà couché. Elle haussa les épaules, déçue.

Elle se sentait si lasse en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour quitter ses chaussures. Elles lui avaient faites mal aux pieds, elle n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de marcher avec des talons si hauts.

Elle s'allongea sur le dos, ses yeux fixant le plafond et soupira de nouveau. Elle était vraiment fatiguée. Elle regarda l'heure, deux heures du matin. Il était bien trop tard pour prendre une douche, ça attendrait demain matin.

Elle se remémora alors les quelques paroles échangées avec Oda. Il avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Yuya Shiina, et qu'elle était étudiante en archéologie. Ca ne lui rappelait pas grand-chose mais elle approuvait néanmoins ce choix de carrière. Si elle avait était une employée, elle aurait eu alors un patron. Mais en tant que simple étudiante, les profs auraient alors imaginé qu'elle avait simplement abandonné et donc aucun signalement de disparition n'aura été donné. Mais n'avait-elle pas des amis ? Peut-être devrait-elle alors allait se renseigner auprès des différentes écoles de ce domaine ? Oui c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Demain…

Elle se redressa et vint se poster devant son miroir pour s'admirer une dernière fois avant de quitter sa robe. Elle sourit. Elle se trouvait vraiment jolie avec des formes là où il fallait, et ses longs cheveux dorés qui couraient dans son dos lui donnaient l'air d'une princesse. Elle n'avait rien su des pensées de Kyo au sujet de sa tenue. Il n'avait fait aucune remarque. Quel idiot ! Pour cogner sur les gens ça il était doué, mais pour les compliments, c'était une autre paire de manche.

Elle allait faire glisser les bretelles de sa robe, mais se retourna vivement quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Kyo ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Je croyais que tu étais déjà couché.

Il ne répondit pas, l'inspectant du regard, la jaugeant, la détaillant des pieds à la tête, les yeux brillants comme ceux d'un prédateur.

- Kyo ? Appela-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui.

Il avait une manière de la dévisager qui la mettait mal à l'aise, mais son mutisme la dérangeait bien plus et l'inquiétait.

- Mais réponds-moi ! S'impatienta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi es-tu venu dans ma chambre ?

- C'est l'heure !

- Hein ?

Une étrange expression passa sur son visage.

- Planche à pain !

Grrr ! Il remettait ça. Pourtant, il avait prononcé ces mots comme une caresse. Il aurait dit son nom qu'elle aurait totalement fondu.

Il l'attrapa pas le coude et l'amena contre lui.

- Hein ! Mais…

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui m'amène ? Demanda-t-il, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

Au plus profond de Yuya, un signal secret vint l'avertir du danger. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus le laisser abuser d'elle. Il ne faisait cela que par amusement. Elle devait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Non Kyo, arrêtes…

Kyo se taisait. Il emprisonna davantage la jeune fille dans l'étau de ses bras lui prodiguant d'exquises caresses dans le dos et dans la nuque, et pencha la tête vers elle.

- Kyo ! Souffla Yuya, perdue comme dans un rêve.

Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait échapper à ces mains qui lui prodiguaient une si exquise douleur, ou au contraire s'en rapprocher. Ses vaines tentatives pour le repousser s'écroulèrent tel un château de cartes.

- Non, je t'en prie…

Sans même l'écouter, il emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser profond, ardent, passionné.

Non, rien de tout cela n'était réel. Yuya avait l'impression de se trouver dans un univers imaginaire où tout était permis. Elle s'abandonna alors toute entière à un baiser presque sauvage.

- Tu es à moi. Murmura Kyo d'une voix rauque.

Elle crut que le sang se figeait dans ses veines. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était bien Kyo, le vrai Kyo qui la tenait serrée dans ses bras. Elle sentait les mains de l'homme dans ses cheveux, sur ses seins, au creux de ses reins, et qui descendaient encore.

Ses bras se nouèrent d'instinct autour du cou du démon. Son corps était le jouet de désirs inconnus qui l'obligeaient à se serrer contre lui, à s'offrir à ses caresses et se soumettre à sa volonté. Mais elle devait pourtant arrêter ça immédiatement. C'était une question de survie.

Lorsque les lèvres de Kyo quittèrent les siennes, Yuya ouvrit les yeux, bouleversée. Le désir éclatait dans le regard de l'homme. Elle trembla légèrement et voulu s'écarter. Mais c'était sans compter sur la force de son amant. Elle se souvint alors que Kyo ne l'aimait pas. Il ne voulait la garder près de lui que parce qu'il la considérait comme une esclave et rien de plus. L'attirance qu'elle éprouvait à son égard la terrifiait d'autant plus qu'elle mesurait combien ses sentiments pour lui avaient grandi. Même si elle mourrait d'envie de s'offrir à lui, elle avait besoin de savoir.

- Kyo ! Murmura la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

Il la considérait avec une telle appétence qu'il lui était difficile de soutenir son regard enflammé. En vrai démon, il ne fit rien pour lui faciliter la tâche.

- Tu as dis tout à l'heure que…

Yuya déglutit, c'était si difficile à dire. Elle avait peur de sa réaction, qu'il se moque d'elle. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour lui.

- Ce que tu as dit à Nobunaga, tu le pensais ?

Elle ne vit pas Kyo froncer les sourcils. Il n'était pas sur de comprendre.

- Sois plus clair.

Elle leva son visage vers lui, les yeux brillants mais les lèvres tremblantes. Si au moins il pouvait la relâcher, cela serait peut-être plus facile.

- Tu as dis que je t'appartenais.

Ca y'est elle l'avait dit. Aussi difficile que cela fut, elle soutint son regard sans faillir.

- Entendais-tu par là que je ne suis rien de plus que ton serviteur... ou alors…

- Pff ! En plus d'être moche et plate comme une planche à pain, tu es vraiment bête. Dit Kyo en la relâchant, presqu'en colère.

Indubitablement, Yuya n'était vraiment pas perspicace. Ne voyait-elle rien ?

Le corps de la petite blonde fut transpercé par un coup de poignard donné en plein cœur. Un masque de stupeur se figea sur son visage. Bien sur qu'elle était bête. Elle avait eut la faiblesse de croire que Kyo pouvait l'aimer. Elle savait pourtant qu'il n'était qu'un homme froid et sans cœur. Il aurait pu néanmoins lui épargner ce regard qu'il lui adressait. N'y résistant plus, elle lui tourna le dos.

- J'aimerai que tu me laisses seule. Je suis désolée d'être ce que tu dis Kyo. Dit-elle d'une voix où transperçait l'émotion.

Elle l'entendit étouffer un juron. Elle l'avait encore énervé. Décidément, elle ne lui causait que des ennuis. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle songe à quitter cette maison au plus vite. Ca ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Cracha-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras et la retournant face à lui. Tu n'es vraiment pas perspicace.

- Hein ! De quoi est-ce que tu parles Kyo ? S'étonna Yuya passablement irritée d'être de nouveau insultée.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas été assez clair. Dit-il en la rapprochant de lui. Tant pis pour toi. Je vais remédier à ta bêtise planche à pain et t'apporter la réponse que tu attends.

Il étouffa les protestations de la jeune fille dans un baiser impatient. Quand il s'empara de sa bouche, Yuya crut se fondre en lui tant la fougue qui l'animait était farouche et insatiable. En dépit de sa lucidité, elle ne put lutter contre la passion qui s'emparait d'elle et capitula. Il n'avait qu'à faire d'elle ce dont il voulait, et quand tout serait terminé, elle irait se cacher seule dans un coin pour pleurer.

Les mains de Kyo se promenèrent le long de son corps, de ses hanches à sa gorge. Elle sentit une sourde chaleur s'éveiller dans son ventre et laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir. Redoublant de ferveur, il se mit à taquiner la pointe de ses seins tout en posant une main possessive dans le creux de ses reins. Soudain, une vague de plaisir déferla sur elle, comme si Kyo avait fait sauter un verrou invisible. Fébrile, elle entrouvrit légèrement les cuisses, comme pour l'inviter à s'enhardir davantage encore. Kyo, remonta la bas de la robe le long de ses jambes, ses doigts brûlants s'aventurant jusqu'à la fine barrière de dentelle qui protégeait le cœur de sa féminité. L'esprit et le corps enfiévrés, Yuya ne désirait plus qu'une chose, qu'il la dénude entièrement, prenne possession d'elle et l'entraine jusqu'au paroxysme du plaisir.

Tout à coup la main de Kyo s'immobilisa. Elle lui jeta un regard suppliant, contenant un gémissement de désespoir. Pourquoi la faisait-il ainsi languir ? Le souffle court, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête, sous aucun prétexte.

- La première fois se sera dans mon lit. Grogna-t-il en la saisissant dans ses bras et quittant la chambre de Yuya.

Dans l'étau de ses bras, elle eut le sentiment d'être plus légère qu'une plume. C'était une sensation étourdissante qui redoubla son excitation. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.

D'un coup d'épaule, Kyo ouvrit la porte de sa chambre personnelle et la coucha sur le lit. Il se redressa pour se déshabiller sous l'œil timide de sa proie. Soudain, prise de panique, Yuya chercha à fuir mais il fut plus rapide et s'allongea sur elle, torse dénudé.

- Où comptes-tu aller ? Demanda-t-il un rictus en coin.

- Kyo, je…

La pauvre jeune fille rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Je crois que c'est ma première fois. Avoua-t-elle en voulant se cacher le visage. Je… je n'ai jamais…

D'une main, Kyo joignit les poignets de Yuya ensemble au dessus de sa tête. Cette révélation le flattait. Il allait être son tout premier homme. Parfait, cela voulait dire que cet enfoiré d'Oda n'avait pas pu accomplir ses plans foireux jusqu'au bout.

- Tu as de la chance planche à pain. Je suis le meilleur amant du monde. Je vais te faire goûter aux plaisirs d'adultes. Estime-toi heureuse que je sois ton premier !

Yuya grimaça.

- Tu n'es qu'un vantard.

- Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Il entreprit de débarrasser la jeune fille de sa robe et de ne lui laisser que son soutien gorge et son string. Kyo l'avait déjà vue en maillot de bain mais, étrangement, elle se sentit plus nue que jamais quand il posa son regard carnassier sur elle. D'une main habile il lui retira son soutien gorge et libéra sa poitrine gonflée par le désir. Elle s'arqua violemment quand il enfouit la tête entre ses seins avant de taquiner leurs pointes tendues entre ses lèvres.

- Kyo ! Murmura-t-elle dans un soupir d'extase.

Sans un mot, il plongea une main sous la fine barrière de dentelle et fit glisser le string avec dextérité le long de ses jambes. Frémissante, Yuya contint un cri lorsqu'il enfonça ses doigts dans la fleur ouverte de sa féminité. Ses bras toujours prisonniers au-dessus d'elle, sa tête roulait sur l'oreiller, ses yeux voulant échapper au regard brûlant de Kyo posé sur elle.

Il finit par la relâcher mais seulement pour finir de se déshabiller. Dans un mouvement souple et agile, il reprit possession de son corps entre ses bras et emprisonna ses lèvres d'un nouveau baiser. Haletante, Yuya se pressa contre lui faisant courir une main dans son dos. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait connu un plaisir aussi extrême que celui-ci et elle se sentit profondément heureuse d'offrir sa virginité à Kyo.

Yuya attendait, pleine d'anxiété et de désir, le moment où leurs deux corps ne feraient plus qu'un. Quand il la pénétra, elle s'étonna du sentiment incroyable d'intimité qu'elle éprouvait. Une brève douleur la fit se raidir, mais aussitôt après, elle ressentit un plaisir dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Leurs corps bougeaient à l'unisson dans une harmonie parfaite, comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Cet instant magique sembla durer des heures. Kyo l'emmenait littéralement dans un autre monde à la découverte de sensations plus fabuleuses les unes que les autres. Elle sentit qu'il accélérait le rythme de son assaut et, brusquement, elle fut précipitée dans un univers éblouissant qui lui arracha un cri d'extase.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle comprit que Kyo avait suivi le même chemin. Haletant, il pesait à présent de tout son poids contre son ventre chaud. Posant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, il se retira sans un mot, et s'allongea à son côté en fermant les yeux.

Incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire à présent, Yuya lui lança un petit coup d'œil. Elle craignait de déranger son sommeil réparateur.

- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Marmonna-t-elle, cherchant désespérément sa robe des yeux.

Mais la main de Kyo se referma sur son bras et il l'attira à lui l'obligeant à poser sa tête sur son torse. Il ne dit pas un mot lorsqu'il l'entoura de ses bras en soupirant. Ainsi, Kyo lui avait apporté la réponse qu'elle attendait. Elle décida de l'imiter et ferma les yeux. Mais avant de se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée, elle murmura plus pour elle-même que pour lui « je t'aime ».

Yuya ne le saurait probablement jamais, mais le sourire qu'esquissa Kyo au son de ses douces paroles n'avait rien d'ironique. Il était différent de tous ceux qu'elle lui avait connus. Bien sur qu'elle l'aimait, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Et lui, ne venait-il pas de le lui prouver ? Enfin, tout était bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oyé oyé braves gens, comment allez-vous? Me pardonnerez-vous ce si long retard de 1 jour? J'ai eu beau réfléchir encore et encore sur ce chapitre et voilà ce que je vous ai pondu. **

**Bloody Kyo: Bien sur que Kyo existe. J'ai dû écrire une phrase un peu bizarre^^ Au fait pour le poster demande à Talimsan, elle te fera un joli dessin. Elle est déjà sensée m'en faire un lol**

**Ombre: oui c'est vrai, je fais un peu de guimauve parfois, mais c'est plus fort que moi et ça ne fait pas de mal parfois. Pour ce qui est de la confiance que Yuya porte à Kyo, il est possible qu'elle lui ai peut-être accordé un peu vite, mais même en relisant ma fic, ça ne me choque pas particulièrement. Mais je prends bonne note de ton opinion. J'espère néanmoins que tu ne seras pas trop déçue de cette suite.**

**emymagique: merci beaucoup. Après ce chapitre, il n'en restera qu'un seul. **

**Merci également à Gaelle et à tous pour vos reviews. J'ai été trop contente de vous lire.**

**Bon je la boucle et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Yuya n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle se réveillerait un jour aux côtés de Kyo.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de s'habituer à la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux et bailla. Elle avait un mal fou à s'extirper de la douce torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée.

Elle remua entre les bras du démon qui semblait dormir sereinement et, lorsqu'elle tenta de se lever, son étreinte se resserra et il lui fut alors impossible d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Tournant son visage vers le sien, elle remarqua que Kyo arborait un sourire particulièrement sadique.

- Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de réveiller ton maître, planche à pain ? Dit-il en posant une main possessive sur son sein.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Balbutia Yuya, troublée par son geste.

Elle rencontra le regard de son amant et se mit à rougir violemment. Bien malgré elle, les images de leurs ébats s'imposèrent à son esprit. Cela resterait une nuit inoubliable, certainement la plus belle de toute. Elle s'était totalement abandonnée aux caresses de Kyo.

- Cesse de me regarder de cette manière ! Ordonna-t-elle en cherchant à se dégager.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive planche à pain ? Serais-tu gênée ?

D'un mouvement agile et souple, il se positionna au-dessus d'elle, lui emprisonnant les bras.

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coute de tomber amoureuse de Kyo aux yeux de démon. Ricana-t-il en se penchant sur ses lèvres. Je vais te faire des trucs encore plus terribles que cette nuit.

- Espèce d'imbécile, je ne te laisserai pas f…

Un baiser de Kyo la fit taire et elle se cambra instantanément quand il passa une main sous ses fesses, l'autre s'agitant dans son entre-jambe. Inutile de perdre du temps en préliminaires, son désir pour elle était bien trop violent. Il avait besoin de le satisfaire… encore. Et il savait avec assurance que la jeune fille répondrait une nouvelle fois à ses caresses.

En effet, Yuya ne fut bientôt plus qu'une simple marionnette entre les mains expertes du démon. Elle ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : qu'il la prenne à nouveau et l'emmène revisiter cet univers éblouissant dans lequel il l'avait emporté il y a quelques heures.

Mais la sonnerie stridente d'un téléphone coupa court à leur divertissement, anéantissant toute magie.

Kyo aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles, ignorer cet appel, mais son instinct lui hurlait de répondre. Dans un soupir agacé, il délaissa Yuya et attrapa son portable dans la poche de son pantalon. Cette dernière détourna les yeux, gênée. Il était inutile de songer à se sauver, Kyo l'avait à l'œil, elle en était certaine.

- J'écoute ! Dit-il en décrochant.

- Salut mon Kyo d'amour, tu as bien dormi ?

- J'étais en train de faire un truc important, j'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger Yukimura.

- Oh ! Je vois ! Tu t'apprêtais probablement à manger toute crue cette chère Yuya.

Kyo ne répondit pas mais le ricanement idiot qu'il émit confirma au Sanada son hypothèse.

- Kyo ! J'ai les infos que tu m'as demandées hier soir. Poursuivit Yukimura devenant plus sérieux. Souhaites-tu les connaitre par téléphone ?

Dans son dos, Kyo sentait le regard de Yuya posé sur lui. Il se tourna à demi vers elle et la fixa un instant avant de répondre.

- Non ! J'arrive.

Il raccrocha, se leva et ramassa ses vêtements.

- Tu dois partir ? Demanda timidement la petite blonde.

- Ne t'en fais pas planche à pain. Je m'occuperai de toi en rentrant. Ricana le démon en ouvrant la porte. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

- Hein ! Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé. S'emporta Yuya, rougissant de plus belle. Je n'ai surement pas besoin que tu t'occupes de moi. Tu peux t'en aller, je m'en moque pas mal.

- Tu discutes les ordres de ton maitre ? Ca te coutera très cher.

Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il lui adressa un dernier regard, un voile noir passant sur son visage.

- Ne quitte pas la villa.

Devait-elle s'inquiéter de cet ordre qui ressemblait à une mise en garde ?

Depuis la rencontre avec Nobunaga la veille, Kyo paraissait quelque peu différent. D'abord, il lui avait catégoriquement interdit de le rencontrer. Cela allait pourtant de soi, pourquoi aurait-elle envie de revoir ce malade mental ? Puis, il était apparu dans sa chambre, plus mystérieux que jamais et lui avait fait l'amour sans même lui demander son avis. Bon, faut dire aussi qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché à le repousser. Mais quand même. Kyo avait su se montrer si tendre qu'elle avait eu l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois. Il n'était pas doué en matière de sentiment, loin de là, alors il avait simplement laissé son corps parler à sa place, et Yuya avait parfaitement compris le message. L'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était finalement réciproque. Cela était trop beau pour être vrai, et pourtant…

Mais pourquoi était-il parti si précipitamment ? Qui avait téléphoné ? Que cachait-il ? Autant de réponses auxquelles elle n'avait même pas un semblant de réponse.

Elle secoua la tête pour cesser de penser à tout ça et sortit de sous le drap. Elle rassembla les quelques vêtements que Kyo avait pris plaisir à lui retirer et retourna dans sa chambre. Une bonne douche s'imposait, elle en avait grandement besoin.

La jeune fille passa près de vingt minutes sous l'eau revivant avec bonheur la nuit passée. Une plaisante ritournelle dansait devant ses yeux. Elle s'obligea pourtant à s'arracher à ses tortueuses pensées et s'extirpa de la douche.

Comme une sourde plainte, son ventre se mit à émettre d'horribles gargouillements alors qu'elle séchait ses cheveux. Il criait famine. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, le cœur léger. Elle mourrait de faim, et après l'exercice de cette nuit il était normal de se sustenter un peu pour retrouver des forces. Et puis Kyo ne lui avait-il pas promis de s'occuper d'elle à son retour ? Elle rougit à ce souvenir, se morigénant intérieurement pour avoir des idées aussi déplacées. Pourtant, elle avait presque hâte qu'il revienne.

Sans même s'en rendre compte tant elle se sentait bien et vivante, elle sautilla dans le couloir et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse. Tout à coup, elle s'emmêla les pieds et partit à la renverse. Elle hurla autant de peur que de surprise mais ne parvint à éviter la chute. Son corps dégringola les marches et sa tête heurta la rambarde avec un bruit sourd avant qu'elle s'arrête au pied de l'escalier, étendue de tout son long, sonnée. La dernière chose dont elle se souvint avant de perdre connaissance fut la terrible douleur qui lui traversa le crâne.

* * *

- Yuya Shiina, 20 ans, étudiante en archéologie. Ses parents sont décédés peu après sa naissance dans un accident de voiture. Quand à son frère, il y a de cela moins de quatre ans, il s'est fait tuer sous ses yeux alors qu'ils revenaient tous deux du cinéma. Depuis, Yuya vit seule dans un grand appartement au cœur de Tokyo, dans l'un des quartiers les plus chics de la ville.

Confortablement assis dans son bureau de Bao Tang, Kyo avait délaissé la petite blonde pour venir écouter son ami pérorer. On aurait pu aisément penser qu'il se fichait royalement du discours de Yukimura, mais pourtant, tout ce qui concernait cette fille l'intéressait au plus haut point. Alors comme ça, Yuya n'avait plus aucune famille ! Pas étonnant qu'il n'est remarqué nulle part d'avis de recherche la concernant. De plus, qui se souciait d'une étudiante lors des vacances scolaires ? Il y avait donc peu de chances que quelqu'un l'attende. Kyo qui n'avait jamais ressenti de compassion pour personne se sentait envahir d'un étrange sentiment : la tristesse. La planche à pain n'avait personne. Comment avait-elle fait pour survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui dans un monde 'du chacun pour soi' ? Quand il l'avait sortie de sa voiture le jour de l'accident, il n'avait rien trouvé. Pas de papiers, pas de sac à main… rien pouvant prouver qui elle était…

Pourtant, la veille, lorsque Kyo avait entendu Nobunaga dévoiler l'identité de la jeune fille, il avait saisi cette opportunité et exigé expressément qu'on lui trouve tout et n'importe quoi la concernant. Yukimura avait su se montrer particulièrement efficace. Shiina, voilà un nom plutôt fascinant. Nozomu Shiina. Pour tout adepte de l'archéologie, qui n'avait jamais entendu ce nom ? Même Kyo avait entendu un jour parlé de cet homme.

- J'en viens au plus intéressant. Poursuivit son ami. Et cela ne va pas te plaire Kyo. C'est à propos d'Oda Nobunaga….

Au fur et à mesure que Yukimura exposait ses découvertes sur son plus grand rival, les yeux de Kyo s'agrandissaient de stupeur. Les mots glissaient jusqu'à son cerveau lui faisant clairement prendre conscience de l'ignoble réalité qui entourait Yuya. Une terrible fureur sourdait en lui. N'ayant nullement besoin d'en entendre davantage, il se leva brusquement et, sans un mot, sortit de son bureau sous le regard amusé de son bras droit.

- Je crois que Kyo est partit rendre une petite visite à ce cher Oda. Que le meilleur gagne. Rigola Yukimura en quittant à son tour le bureau.

* * *

Lorsque Yuya rouvrit les yeux, Kyo était penché au dessus d'elle et lui administrait de petites claques sur les joues.

- Yuya ! Appela Kyo, dont la voix trahissait l'inquiétude.

Se prenant la tête à deux mains, Yuya se mit sur son séant et regarda autour d'elle avec ahurissement.

- Je… Je courrais dans les escaliers et… et je suis tombée. Murmura-t-elle faiblement comme si cela expliquait tout.

Elle porta une main à son front, elle devait avoir une énorme bosse. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé après une telle chute. Elle ne s'était pourtant pas loupée.

- On peut vraiment pas te laisser seule planche à pain. Fit mine de râler le démon. Tu trouves toujours le moyen de te fourrer dans des emmerdes.

Il repoussa une mèche sur son front afin d'examiner sa bosse. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau émut la jeune fille.

- Je t'emmène voir Kyoshiro.

Devant l'inquiétude qu'il parvenait difficilement à cacher, Yuya éprouva tout à coup un tel élan d'amour envers lui qu'elle faillit fondre en larmes.

- Ce n'est pas la peine Kyo. J'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais je crois que ça va…

Elle frémit lorsqu'il la prit par la taille pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

- Discute pas. On y va. Ordonna Kyo en plongeant les yeux dans les siens.

- Mais je te dis que ça va aller.

Son regard à lui seul dissuada Yuya d'insister. Elle hocha la tête, vaincue. Kyo était une vraie tête de mule.

- Je peux marcher toute seule. Tu peux me lâcher Kyo.

Il ignora ses paroles et continua à la maintenir fermement contre lui, le visage impassible.

Une fois de dehors, il ouvrit la portière de la voiture et ordonna à Yuya de grimper.

- Monte !

En jeune fille obéissante, elle s'exécuta, mais quelque chose lui revint soudainement en mémoire.

- Oda… murmura-t-elle.

Kyo ne put contenir un petit grognement d'insatisfaction.

- Oda Nobunaga ! S'écria-t-elle en se retournant vivement et agrippant le bras du démon. Oh ! Kyo ! Je crois que je me souviens. Oui, je me souviens de tout.

- Parle !

- Je me rappelle tout ce qui s'est passé. J'étais parti voir Oda… et je l'ai trouvé en train de faire l'amour avec une femme brune, sur le divan…

A ce souvenir, un flot de sang empourpra ses joues.

- Quand il m'a ouvert la porte, j'ai aperçu cette femme, à moitié nue… et Oda… il n'avait même pas de chemise. Je lui ai hurlé dessus, je l'ai même insulté.

- Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il à fait ?

Yuya accrocha le regard de Kyo un long moment avant de reprendre son récit. Il avait posé la question avec tant de haine dans la voix. Elle voyait sa mâchoire se crisper et ses poings se serrer.

- Il était fou de rage. Il m'a traitée de glaçon, m'a dit que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui et qu'il avait besoin d'une femme plus libérée. Pendant ce temps, cette femme derrière lui riait, se moquait ouvertement de moi. Alors n'y tenant plus, humiliée, je suis partie en courant, je suis montée dans ma voiture et j'ai foncé droit devant moi, au hasard…

La suite, Kyo la connaissait. Tout en parlant, Yuya avait refermé la portière et Kyo s'était appuyé contre la voiture croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Il s'efforçait à calmer la fureur qu'il sentait monter en lui.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda-t-il les yeux plus brillants que jamais.

Désarçonnée par cette question, Yuya baissa la tête.

- Je… je ne sais pas.

Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé presque tous ses souvenirs, peut-être que Kyo allait la renvoyer.

- Mais Kyo…

Elle planta ses yeux émeraude dans les siens.

- Oda n'avait pas menti hier soir.

Kyo fronça les sourcils.

- Nous sommes bien fiancés, mais…

- Je sais. La coupa-t-il.

- Tu sais ? Mais comment ?

Inutile de lui mentir. Yuya le saurait tôt ou tard.

- J'ai demandé à Yukimura de mener son enquête. Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur toi planche à pain.

- Je ne comprends pas. Dit-elle déstabilisée par cette étrange révélation.

- Pff, faut vraiment tout te dire. Nobunaga est une enflure. Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas t'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Tu le fais vraiment exprès ma parole. Il avait simplement des vues sur toi à cause de ton héritage. T'épouser faisait parti de ses projets pour te voler ta fortune.

- Mon héritage ?

- L'héritage que ta laissé ton frère avant de mourir bien sur. Grâce à cet argent en plus, Oda était certain de dominer le marché du travail et de passer numéro un dans le pharmaceutique. Quelle enflure !

Yuya recula d'un pas pour mieux voir l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Comment était-il au courant de tout cela ? Comment avait-il fait pour en savoir autant ?

En effet, son frère avait fait carrière en tant qu'archéologue en partant à l'étranger et avait accumulé beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup d'argent. Une véritable fortune. Elle avait hérité de toute cette richesse à sa mort. C'est pourquoi elle possédait appartement et voiture ainsi que tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour vivre seule. Et c'était pour marcher dans les pas de son grand frère, ainsi que pour honorer sa mémoire qu'elle avait décidé à son tour d'entreprendre des études d'archéologie. Elle était même censée entamer sa dernière année à la rentrée prochaine. Nombre de ses professeurs lui avait affirmé qu'elle était très douée et qu'elle avait de l'avenir dans ce métier. Elle pourrait être mondialement connue, tout comme l'était Nozomu, si elle s'en donnait les moyens.

- Kyo, comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ?

Non, la bonne question était plutôt 'pourquoi' ? Pourquoi avait-il entreprit toutes ces recherches sur elle ? Dans quel but ?

- Pourquoi Kyo ? Demanda-t-elle tremblante.

Le mutisme dont le démon faisait preuve avait un effet dévastateur sur la petite blonde. Elle regardait Kyo avec des yeux écarquillés au possible. Était-il possible qu'il ait été jaloux d'Oda ? Et n'y tenant plus il aurait cherché par tous les moyens à savoir ce qui les unissait tous deux. Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, à savoir qu'elle était fiancée à un autre, qu'elle appartenait tout simplement à un autre homme que lui, continuerait-il à tolérer sa présence à ses cotés ? Elle se souvenait de tout, il n'avait donc plus aucune raison de la laisser habiter chez lui. A l'idée qu'il puisse la chasser, sa gorge se noua. Qu'allait-elle faire si Kyo ne voulait plus d'elle ? Jamais elle ne pourrait le supporter. Il était devenu la personne la plus chère à ses yeux et elle l'aimait tellement.

Persuadée qu'il allait la rejeter, elle trembla de tous ses membres et de petites larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

Sans dire un mot, Kyo observa les différentes émotions passer sur le visage de Yuya. Un véritable arc en ciel de couleurs sombres. Qu'était-elle encore en train de s'imaginer cette idiote ? Ok, il n'avait pas très envie de s'expliquer sur les motifs qui l'avaient poussé à entreprendre des recherches sur elle et Oda, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se mettre dans cet état. Décidément, les filles étaient vraiment chiantes.

Bon, c'était bien beau de la laisser pleurer, mais il fallait qu'il sache.

- Tu as toujours l'intention de te marier avec lui ? Demanda-t-il, impassible.

Yuya leva sur lui des yeux effrayés, presque dégoûtés. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle avait toujours l'intention de lier sa vie à celle de cet individu répugnant ?

- Jamais de la vie. S'écria-t-elle. Après ce qu'il m'a fait, plutôt mourir que d'épouser un homme comme lui. Ce n'est qu'un salaud. Et puis, comme tu l'as si bien dit Kyo, Oda n'en a qu'après mon argent. Tu dois me trouver vraiment bête.

- Oui, tu es bête, bête, bête ! Ricana ce dernier en décroisant les bras.

- Raah ! Tu pourrais me consoler au moins. Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos, vexée.

- Mais tu as raison, Nobunaga n'est qu'une ordure. Il faudrait être complètement stupide pour retourner avec un type pareil.

- J'ai été aveugle. Dit Yuya faiblement. J'ai cru tout ce qu'Oda me disait. Il était plus âgé que moi et je suis tout bêtement tombée dans ses bras. Il semblait vraiment sincère quand il prétendait m'aimer. Nous nous sommes rapidement fiancés. Oda voulait que nous nous mariions le plus vite possible. Je ne voyais que lui, je ne vivais que pour lui, pourquoi aurais-je refusé ? Pourtant, je me rends compte aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui. Non, j'avais simplement peur d'être seule. Mais jamais il n'avait été agressif envers moi. Jamais… du moins, pas avant hier soir. Comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point ? Je m'en veux tellement. Je ne m'étais doutée de rien.

Yuya éclata en sanglot, se maudissant pour sa faiblesse, haïssant sa propre bêtise. Si elle n'avait pas découvert Nobunaga sous son vrai jour, elle aurait tout perdu, et ce, jusqu'au dernier sou, mais également son âme.

Dans son dos, elle n'entendit pas Kyo s'approcher d'elle, le visage sérieux.

- Mais en même temps, je ne peux que le remercier. Reprit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Le démon parut perplexe, il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Si je n'avais pas découvert Oda tel qu'il est réellement, je ne me serai pas enfuie et…

Yuya baissa la tête. Elle savait que les yeux de Kyo étaient braqués sur elle. Même si elle ne lui faisait pas face, elle le sentait obstinément.

- … je ne t'aurai jamais rencontré Kyo. Alors, rien que pour ça je ne peux que le remercier de m'avoir mise sur ta route.

Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle comme si une vague de froid s'était emparée d'elle.

- Je ne prétends pas croire que tu éprouves la même chose que moi, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Je t'aime Kyo. Souffla-t-elle à demi mot.

Les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle disait. Elle venait tout bêtement de se trahir.

- Planche à pain…

- Non ne dis rien Kyo. Le coupa Yuya en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu vas me dire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester. Je sais bien que tu espères retrouver ta tranquillité, je me suis bien trop attardée ici et je ne t'ai apporté que des ennuis. Je rentrerai chez moi et te rembourserai pour ta moto. Je te le promets.

Elle émit un petit rire entre deux reniflements.

- Après tout je suis riche moi aussi… Ensuite, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de…

- La ferme Yuya ! Claqua Kyo en l'attrapant dans ses bras, la retenant prisonnière.

- Hein !

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné la permission de partir. Souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

- Mais Kyo, je…

- Tu as déjà oublié que tu étais mon serviteur numéro un ? Tu crois pouvoir t'enfuir ? On n'échappe pas à Kyo aux yeux de démon aussi facilement.

Yuya se retourna dans ses bras et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle l'observa longuement à la recherche d'une quelconque once de moquerie, mais les yeux de Kyo ne reflétaient rien. Bonheur ou colère, rien. Elle qui avait toujours lu dans son regard, ne voyait cette fois absolument rien. Que devait-elle penser ?

- Kyo ! Est-ce que… est-ce que tu acceptes que je reste avec toi ? Osa-t-elle demander.

Il laissa quelques instants le silence planer au-dessus d'eux, puis l'expression de son visage changea et Yuya parvint à lire de nouveau dans ses yeux. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qu'elle lui connaissait bien.

-Il est normal que les serviteurs servent leur maitre, non ? Dit Kyo en la libérant.

Yuya le suivit des yeux alors qu'il s'installait au volant de sa voiture. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la réponse qu'elle attendait, mais elle saurait s'en contenter. Ses parents étaient morts, son frère avait été tué, elle n'avait plus aucune famille. Oui, mais elle n'était pas seule, plus maintenant. Elle avait Kyo, et cela lui suffisait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Appela ce dernier. On y va !

S'essuyant d'un revers de main les fines larmes qui perlaient encore à ses yeux, elle esquissa un sourire plein d'espoir et monta à son tour dans la voiture, direction l'hôpital. Finalement, cette perte de mémoire avait été une véritable bénédiction pour elle. Elle l'avait perdue puis retrouvée. Qui aurait pensé qu'une simple chute dans l'escalier lui permettrait de retrouver ses souvenirs ? Elle remercia le ciel silencieusement. Une vie nouvelle commençait et elle était certaine que tout se passerait bien tant que Kyo la tolérerait à ses côtés. Il la protégerait toujours.

Quand aux projets malsains du démon pour faire cracher le morceau à Yuya sur les prochains desseins d'Oda, il y avait finalement renoncé. Il se battrait à la loyal. Mais depuis quand avait-il changé d'avis ? Certainement un moment. Il ne savait même pas à quand remontait l'instant où il était tombé amoureux de cette fille. Il n'aurait même jamais cru pourvoir un jour aimer. Pff, c'était vraiment d'un chiant…

Tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. Ou presque… Sans le savoir, une ombre planait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

En effet, Kyo n'avait pas fait cent mètres qu'une voiture noire aux vitres teintées remontait l'allée de sa propriété. Dans un claquement de langue le démon coupa le contact et sortit de sa voiture, très vite imitée par Yuya.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Yuya, inquiète face au visage dur de Kyo.

- Ne bouge pas ! Ordonna-t-il en s'avança vers l'importun qui sortait de son véhicule.

Yuya étouffa un cri quand elle reconnu son fiancé.

- Kyo aux yeux de démon, j'ai eu vent de ta visite surprise à mon entreprise. Lança Oda en retirant ses lunettes de soleil, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. Devrais-je m'excuser pour ne pas avoir été là pour t'accueillir ? Il faut dire que j'ai été pas mal occupé mais…

- Nobunaga ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? Le coupa Kyo d'une voix implacable. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.

Les mains dans les poches, le blond hocha la tête continuant à sourire.

- Je ne m'attendais pas un accueil chaleureux mais, tu es celui qui voulait me voir, alors me voici.

Puis relevant la tête, il braqua ses yeux sur la jeune fille derrière lui.

- Je viens également récupérer ce qui m'appartient bien sur ! J'étais presque sur de la trouver ici.

Yuya frissonna. Jamais encore Oda ne l'avait regardé de cette manière. Ses yeux autrefois bleus étaient à présents aussi gris qu'un ciel d'hiver, et il la dévisageait si froidement qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de peur. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

Le rire de Kyo lui parvint aux oreilles.

- Dis plutôt que tu es venu réclamer un deuxième round.

Mais Nobunaga semblait ne pas l'entendre. Il gardait inlassablement les yeux fixés sur la petite blonde.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non Yuya, tu seras ma femme. Peu m'importe que tu sois devenue amnésique.

- Jamais ! Souffla celle-ci pour elle-même.

Elle claqua la portière puis fit quelques pas en direction des deux hommes. Elle n'avait nullement besoin d'avoir peur de lui, Kyo était là. Alors plus fort, elle répéta :

- Jamais ! Jamais je ne serai ta femme Oda. Je préférerai encore mourir.

Nobunaga la considéra d'un air incrédule alors que Kyo arborait un sourire fier.

- Inutile de me regarder de cette manière, je me souviens de tout. Expliqua-t-elle. Rien de telle qu'une petite chute dans les escaliers pour se remettre les idées en place. Dis-moi, où est donc passé cette femme avec qui tu semblais si occupé le soir où je suis venu te voir ?

- Je vois ! Répondit-il simplement en s'approchant de Yuya.

- Arrête Nobunaga ! Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Le menaçait Kyo, prêt à bondir en cas de dérapage.

Nobunaga ne prit pas garde à ses avertissements et se saisit de la main gauche de Yuya. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air mécontent.

- Où est la bague que je t'ai offerte ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne me suis pas privée pour la balancer aux oubliettes. Pourquoi garderai-je la bague d'un pourri ?

C'était la réflexion de trop.

- Garce.

Elle accusa aussi bien que possible la gifle qu'il lui administra mais tomba néanmoins lourdement sur ses fesses. Un filet de sang s'échappait de sa lèvre inférieure fendue par le choc.

- Je vais te tuer Nobunaga. Gronda Kyo en l'empoignant par le col.

Il voulu lui donner un coup de poing mais Oda fut plus rapide et Kyo reçut un violent coup de genou dans l'estomac.

- Kyoooo ! Hurla Yuya derrière lui.

- Je t'ai dis que je me vengerai de toi Kyo. Grinça le blond.

Le démon émit un petit rire.

- Tu crois pouvoir te débarrasser de moi avec un coup aussi minable. Je veux bien jouer… allez viens ! Je suis ton homme.

Un combat pour le titre du plus fort s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Leurs auras étaient si fortes que Yuya peinait à respirer. Nobunaga et Kyo se vouaient une haine mortelle.

Farouchement, ils se mesuraient sans céder un seul pied de terrain à l'adversaire. Ils veillaient tous deux à ne pas gaspiller leurs coups, s'employant à frapper de leur mieux, créant divers hématomes sur tous leurs corps. Ils étaient si indomptables, qu'aucun ne voulait céder à l'autre. Ils pourraient être sur le point de mourir, qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas. Question de fierté.

- Tu ne gagneras pas ce combat Kyo ! Je te battrais et emporterai Yuya avec moi.

- Ah oui ! Tu paries combien ?

Ce duel, ils l'avaient tous deux rêvés et ce, bien avant que Yuya n'entre en ligne de compte. Si Oda se battait pour son propre profit, tenant là le moyen de clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute à son ennemi, Kyo avait quand à lui des motifs bien différents. Il avait désormais une fille chère à son cœur qu'il devait protéger, même au péril de sa vie.

La lutte était acharnée. Aucun ne parvenait à avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Kyo n'en avait jamais douté : Oda était un adversaire de taille. Cela ne rendait le combat que plus amusant.

Yuya avait dû s'éloigner pour parvenir à respirer à nouveau. Elle avait déjà vu Kyo se battre, mais aujourd'hui il semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Il affichait un sourire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, mais le démon était en train de s'amuser. Il en allait de même pour Nobunaga. Ces deux là étaient des monstres, ils n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Elle sortit cependant de sa torpeur quand Kyo s'étala non loin d'elle.

- Kyo ! Cria-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Tu sais à qui tu parles quand même !

- Hahaha ! Je ne pensais pas que se serait aussi facile. Ria Oda non loin d'eux. Tu es si faible qu'un nouveau né pourrait te battre.

Kyo ne répondit pas mais son sourire s'élargit. Oui, assurément ce combat était palpitant. Ce n'était que du bonheur. Il se ferait un plaisir d'écorcher à vif cet homme qu'il détestait.

- Oda, tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Dit Yuya en se levant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

- Décidément, tu n'es vraiment qu'une idiote. Répondit son fiancé. Mais tu l'as toujours été.

- Quoi ?

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'obtiens toujours tout ce que je veux. Une fois que je t'aurai épousée, je te dépouillerai de ton héritage et ensuite tu pourras faire ce que bon te sembleras. Mais ne compte pas trop revenir près de Kyo, car je vais l'anéantir une bonne fois pour toute.

Puis fixant avec haine le démon :

- Kyo, il ne restera rien de Bao Tang. Tu n'es pas digne d'être président, et encore moins d'être l'héritier des Mibu. Quel gaspillage.

- C'est beau de rêver Nobunaga. Lança Kyo en posant une main sur l'épaule de Yuya.

- Kyo !

- Attends-moi ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

- Tu en redemandes Kyo ? Parfait ! Je suis prêt.

Pour toute réponse, le démon se jeta sur lui, le plaquant à terre et lui donnant coup sur coup. Les propos de cette ordure l'avaient mis hors de lui, il devenait incontrôlable. Oda n'avait pas prévu cette action et se trouva en position de faiblesse, Kyo installé à califourchon sur lui. Il ne fut bientôt plus qu'une proie sanglante entre ses mains.

- Arrête Kyo ! Hurla Yuya derrière lui. Arrête je t'en supplie ! Tu risques de le tuer.

- Crève Nobunaga. Aboya Kyo en lui décochant un magistral coup de poing en pleine figure.

- Nooooooon !

Yuya se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ça. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils en arrivent à cette extrémité ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix de Kyo tout près d'elle la fit relever la tête.

- Kyo ?

- Cette fois, c'est fini. L'autre ne t'emmerdera plus.

Yuya le regardait avec des yeux estomaqués.

- Est-ce qu'il est…

- Non !

Kyo se tourna à demi vers le corps étendu de Nobunaga.

- Mais il va avoir besoin d'un bon médecin. Rigola Kyo en prenant la jeune fille par la main. Cette fois, on y va.

Yuya grimpa dans la voiture observant son fiancé gisant blessé sur le sol. Elle croisa son regard quand ils passèrent tout près de lui mais détourna rapidement les yeux. Il avait eu la raclée du siècle, bien fait pour lui. Elle espérait maintenant qu'il disparaitrait de sa vie et qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais parler de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Kyo, étonné par le silence de la jeune fille. T'es triste pour lui ?

- Non, bien sur que non ! Murmura-t-elle sans même le regarder. Bien au contraire, je me sens enfin libre et ça, c'est grâce à toi.

Puis tournant son visage vers le sien :

- Merci Kyo !

Il lui lança un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

- Pff, ouais. Cet enfoiré devrait me remercier.

Yuya resta incrédule, ne saisissant pas.

- Je suis le seul à pouvoir supporter une fille aussi chiante que toi. Expliqua-t-il, en rigolant.

Contre toute attente, Yuya ria à son tour. Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir alors qu'il venait de la libérer à tout jamais des griffes d'Oda ? Décidément, Kyo n'était pas doué. Cela lui écorcherait-il la bouche de lui dire tout simplement qu'il était heureux de la garder près de lui ? Probablement. Mais bon, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui non pas pour ses douces et aimables paroles, mais parce qu'il était tout simplement Kyo, un homme courageux et fort, un homme sincère qui ne mentait jamais, et parce qu'il la regardait avec cette 'étincelle' dans les yeux. Au grand jamais, elle ne pourrait s'éloigner de lui. Il était son présent et son avenir. Il était sa vie…

* * *

Il reste un dernier chapitre pour conclure. Peut-être une fin tragique? Ça serait pas drôle je sais.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mille fois merci pour vos reviews. Vous ne voulez pas de fin tragique? Franchement vous n'êtes pas marrants^^**

**Regardez comme je suis vicieuse. Ce chapitre est particulièrement court.**

* * *

Trois mois plus tard.

Yuya se souvenait à présent des moindres détails de sa vie, aussi bien de son passé que de ses rêves d'avenir, de ses projets, de ses ambitions. Avec l'aide de Yukimura, elle mit en vente son appartement. D'après le jeune homme, il était plus prudent qu'elle quitte définitivement cet endroit au cas où Oda aurait la brillante idée de venir lui rendre une visite impromptue. Collant tout à fait à son style, Kyo avait proposé de le recevoir à coups de poings s'il osait se montrer mais Yuya avait opté pour la voix de la sagesse et avait emporté toutes ses affaires, s'installant pour un temps indéterminé chez son démon préféré.

Elle avait également retrouvé ses meilleurs amis, Tigre Rouge et Mahiro, à qui elle n'avait pas hésité à leur dire l'entière vérité sur l'amnésie qui l'avait frappée. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'il n'aurait pas été correct de sa part d'inventer une quelconque histoire à dormir debout. Elle avait toute confiance en eux. Ils avaient naturellement cherché à la contacter à plusieurs reprises pendant les vacances, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, ils avaient finalement pensé qu'elle était peut-être tout simplement partie à l'étranger pour quelques temps. Après tout, c'était son rêve.

Depuis, le gentil couple se montrait tout particulièrement attentif envers la petite blonde, veillant à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Ils doutaient néanmoins que ce soit une bonne idée qu'elle continue à vivre chez un homme tel que ce démon aux yeux rouges, mais face à l'obstination de Yuya leur assurant qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, ils avaient cédé et accepté la présence de Kyo. Au bout de quelques temps, ils avaient dû se l'avouer : Kyo semblait rendre Yuya heureuse.

Cette dernière avait donc reprit ses cours d'archéologie avec ses amis, mais au grand jamais elle ne se rendait seule à la fac. Kyo la déposait chaque matin et était toujours pile à l'heure pour la récupérer le soir. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. De toute façon, il ne lui avait même demandé son avis, c'était ainsi, un point c'est tout, il n'y avait pas à discuter. Elle lui avait pourtant répété à maintes reprises qu'elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller seule, mais le mutisme buté du démon l'avait fait capituler. Elle avait alors prit le parti de se taire, mais ce n'était pas comme si ça la dérangeait vraiment. Bien au contraire. Car même si Kyo ne disait rien et n'exprimait que très rarement voir jamais ses sentiments, elle le savait inquiet à l'idée que Nobunaga lui mette la main dessus.

En revanche, la jeune fille ne savait quoi réellement penser de sa relation avec Kyo. Elle n'osait se dire qu'ils étaient un couple car Kyo ne se comportait guère comme un homme amoureux, il n'en avait pas les qualités ni même le comportement. Pourtant, il la traitait comme la plus fragile des fleurs quand il la faisait sienne chaque nuit, comme si elle représentait la chose la plus fragile en ce monde. C'était seulement dans ces moments là qu'elle ressentait toute l'étendue de ses sentiments et qu'elle se savait importante à ses yeux. Kyo ne savait parler qu'avec son corps.

Yuya aimait se retrouver dans ses bras et s'endormir près de lui, mais rares étaient les fois où elle le trouvait encore à ses côtés quand elle s'éveillait le matin, fatiguée et pleine de courbatures. Jamais il ne lui disait je t'aime, jamais il n'avait le moindre mot d'affection, et par dessus tout il ne l'appelait que très rarement par son prénom. Il ne l'employait que lorsqu'il était certain de se faire écouter de la planche à pain. Mais Yuya savait voir au-delà des apparences et des non dits. Elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps que tel était le caractère de Kyo et qu'il ne changerait pas aussi facilement. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un démon, pas d'un homme, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Malgré tout, elle savait qu'il tenait à elle et qu'il serait toujours là pour la protéger. Il fallait voir comme il était possessif le gentil démon. Elle sentait constamment son regard posé sur elle lorsqu'ils se baladaient en ville ou ailleurs. Il n'hésitait pas à passer un bras autour de sa taille lorsqu'un autre mâle un peu arrogant osait porter les yeux sur elle. Kyo le lui avait souvent répété. Elle lui appartenait. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une déclaration, mais Yuya l'acceptait ainsi. Elle était tout simplement heureuse de lui appartenir.

Cependant, plus les jours passaient, plus Yuya se sentait anxieuse et agitée. Une chose la tracassait mais elle n'osait se confier à son compagnon. Elle redoutait grandement sa réaction ou plutôt son manque de réaction. Et si jamais il s'en contrefichait ? Que ferait-elle ? Il fallait pourtant qu'elle le lui dise, c'était important.

Malgré son masque d'indifférence, Kyo n'était pas dupe et avait des yeux pour voir. Il avait assisté au changement progressif de la petite blonde. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle se prenait la tête mais n'avait aucune idée des raisons qui la poussaient à agir de manière étrange. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire il la sentait peu à peu devenir distante et presque craintive vis-à-vis de lui. Il remarquait également ses regards qu'elle lui lançait à la sauvette. Pourtant, il ne lui posait aucune question. Elle lui parlerait quand elle serait prête, quand le besoin s'en ferait vraiment sentir.

Sa patience fut récompensée à la mi-décembre lorsque Yuya se décida à parler.

La jeune fille alla retrouver Kyo, confortablement couché sur le divan du salon, à siroter son saké devant un film de baston. Très original pensa la petite blonde. Le démon ne lui lança qu'un bref coup d'œil quand elle coupa le son de la télé et qu'elle s'installa sur le fauteuil face à lui. Inutile de lui montrer qu'il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. De toute façon, cela ne devait guère être bien grave ce qu'elle avait à lui annoncer.

- Kyo, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Yuya se tritura nerveusement les mains ne sachant comme amener le sujet sur le tapis. Kyo avala tranquillement le reste de sa bouteille, la posa et se redressa. La planche à pain allait enfin lui expliquer ce qui la tracassait. Il avait longuement attendu. Une semaine de plus et il lui aurait mit le couteau sous la gorge pour qu'elle se dévoile. Il sourit vaguement, il n'aurait finalement pas à le faire.

Il n'était pas utile d'y aller par quatre chemins. Yuya prit une grande inspiration et ancra son regard dans les yeux rouges de Kyo.

- Je vais partir Kyo.

Elle s'était attendue à tout et quand elle pensa à tout, c'est surtout à son manque de réaction et son je m'enfoutisme légendaire, mais pas à l'expression qui se peigna sur son visage d'ordinaire impassible. Elle ne dura qu'une infime seconde avant qu'il ne retrouve son masque froid et impénétrable, mais Yuya était certaine d'y avoir lu de la stupéfaction ainsi qu'une indicible peur. Il ne parla pas mais plongea davantage dans ses yeux émeraude.

- Avant mon accident et que je ne perde la mémoire, j'avais décidé de partir pour un an aux États-Unis afin de terminer mes études. Expliqua-t-elle. Mon frère a lui aussi étudié là bas avant de voyager à travers le monde où il a fait fortune.

Elle marqua une pause comme pour laisser à Kyo le temps d'ingérer les informations, puis poursuivit.

- J'ai toujours admiré mon grand frère qui m'a appris l'art de faire des fouilles. Je suis moi aussi tombée amoureuse de ce métier, et j'étais tellement fière de sa réussite que j'ai à mon tour voulu me lancer dedans. J'avais décidé que lorsque je serai en dernière année je partirai à l'étranger. Et quoi de mieux que les États-Unis ? J'ai juré à mon frère sur sa tombe que rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de partir.

Yuya baissa la tête, soupira et la releva les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Rien… ni personne.

Dieu comme c'était dur ! Kyo ne bronchait pas, ne parlait pas, il restait parfaitement maître de lui. Yuya ne s'était nullement attendue à le voir protester ou même marquer son refus de la laisser partir. Elle pouvait définitivement le perdre si elle partait, elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Pourtant ce n'était que pour un an. Cela passerait vite. Oui mais…

- Ce n'est que pour un an Kyo. Si… si…

Comment pouvait-elle lui demander de l'attendre ? Aurait-il seulement la patience de l'attendre ?

- Je reviendrai tu sais…

- Quand ?

- Eh bien je ne sais pas trop exactement, je suppose…

- Quand pars-tu ? Demanda Kyo d'une voix implacable.

- La semaine prochaine. Avoua-t-elle.

Le visage de Kyo se fit soudainement plus dur. Il lui adressa un regard si glacial qu'elle sentit tout son corps de figer. Son cœur rata un battement. Jamais encore il ne l'avait regardé de cette manière. La haïssait-il ? Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui en parler plus tôt. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il soit en colère. Après tout, elle allait bientôt partir et elle attendait presque le dernier moment pour le lui dire. Quelle idiote !

Elle vit Kyo se lever et lui tourner le dos.

- Kyo ?

- Fais comme tu voudras. Dit-il simplement avant de partir.

- Non attends Kyo…

Mais il avait déjà disparu.

Seule dans le salon, Yuya se laissa emporter par son chagrin et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Ainsi Kyo allait la laisser partir sans rien dire. Pire, cela lui était parfaitement égal. Très bien, elle partirait donc pour les États-Unis et… peut-être qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Dire qu'elle était prête à abandonner son rêve pour lui…

De l'autre côté du mur, Kyo écouta Yuya pleurer. Il ferma les yeux et son cœur se serra. Bon sang, il l'aimait tellement ! Comment pouvait-il la laisser partir ? Pourtant, elle l'avait regardé avec cette étincelle dans les yeux en lui certifiant que rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de quitter le Japon. Jamais il ne la priverait de réaliser son rêve. Alors oui, s'il le fallait il la laisserait s'envoler loin de lui.

Il quitta la villa et enfourcha sa moto. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, c'était une question de survie.

* * *

Je me marre toute seule devant autant de perfidie de ma part et imaginant vos têtes. Je sais, j'avais promis que ce serait le dernier chapitre mais j'ai trouvé ça tellement drôle de vous voir trembler de peur devant une fin tragique que j'ai coupé mon dernier chapitre ici. Je sens que vous allez m'en vouloir.  
Pas tuez-moi sinon pas pouvoir mettre dernier chapitre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici la suite et fin de mon histoire. Je suis un peu triste car c'est déjà fini mais bon, j'en écrirai une autre un beau jour. **

**Encore une fois merci pour vos sympathiques reviews, c'était vraiment très encourageant. Et merci à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de me lire jusqu'au bout.**

* * *

La semaine s'écoula rapidement. Yuya n'avait plus eu une minute à elle pour pleurer. Entre les cours, ses papiers de dernière minute et les bagages à faire, les journées passaient à toute vitesse. Pourtant, seule dans son lit chaque nuit à broyer du noir, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Larmes qui ne se tarissaient que lorsque le jour se levait enfin.

Kyo ne lui avait presque pas adressé un seul mot depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé son départ, et c'est le cœur lourd qu'elle avait quitté la chambre de son compagnon pour regagner la sienne. Ses mains sur son corps, ses baisers, ses bras la serrant si fort… tout ça lui manquait si cruellement qu'elle se sentait dépérir à petit feu. Elle aurait eu besoin plus que jamais de le sentir près d'elle, avec elle, mais rien à faire, le démon restait plus taciturne et inaccessible que jamais. Pire, il passait toutes ses journées à son entreprise, lui qui détestait tant travailler. Il devait certainement être horrible avec tout le monde et aboyer comme un fou furieux sur son personnel.

Kyoshiro et Sakuya bien que peinés par la décision de Yuya, avaient néanmoins accepté son départ lui souhaitant un excellent séjour, beaucoup de réussite et de leur revenir au plus vite. Yuya s'était bien gardée d'évoquer le nom de Kyo en leur présence et quand eux-mêmes avaient abordé le sujet elle avait bien vite détourné la conversation. Qu'y avait-il à dire de toute façon ? Elle partait, et lui… lui il s'en fichait…

* * *

Le jour J arriva enfin. Yuya se leva, malade. Malade de chagrin et abrutie de souffrance. Elle prit une douche, s'habilla, boucla ses dernières valises et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Kyo n'était pas là. D'ailleurs il n'était pas rentré la veille. Elle ne le reverrait certainement jamais, elle n'avait pas l'intention de revenir un jour dans cette maison. Elle fit une dernière fois le tour de la villa s'assurant de n'avoir rien oublié, et laissa une nouvelle vague de chagrin la consumer. Elle repensa à sa première rencontre avec le démon puis aux jours qui avaient suivi, ainsi que le jour où la mémoire lui était revenue. Elle le remercia silencieusement pour ses quatre mois magiques passaient auprès de lui. Elle ne l'oublierait jamais, ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer. Il aurait toujours une place dans son cœur. Kyo l'avait sauvé tant de fois, de toutes les manières dont une personne peut-être sauvée.

- Yuya ?

Elle se retourna vivement, surprise.

- On y va ?

- J'arrive.

- Je m'occupe de tes bagages.

Yuya regarda Mahiro et Tigre Rouge prendre ses valises et les mettre dans le coffre de leur voiture. Ils avaient offert à la jeune fille de l'emmener à l'aéroport puisque Kyo jouait les absents.

Ils roulèrent près d'une heure pour arriver à destination. Son billet de première classe en main, Yuya se présenta au guichet pour enregistrer ses bagages. Ses mains tremblaient, elle n'était plus sure de rien. Faisait-elle le bon choix ? Elle allait s'envoler pour un pays étranger où elle ne connaissait personne, quitter ses amis, quitter son pays natal, quitter son amour… Kyo. Mais elle faisait le bon choix. Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi désespérée et incertaine ?

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à se séparer de ses amis. Mahiro pleurait dans les bras de Tigre Rouge qui avait lui-même bien du mal à retenir ses larmes. Leur douce amie allait les quitter.

- Je reviendrai à temps pour votre mariage. Lança Yuya en les quittant.

- Tu as intérêt. Répondit Mahiro.

- Nous comptons sur toi Yuya. Renchérit son compagnon. Reviens-nous en pleine forme.

Yuya sourit, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage de porcelaine. Son cœur n'était plus qu'une bouillie de douleur.

- Au revoir mes amis. Souffla-t-elle. Adieu Kyo !

A bord de l'avion, Yuya fut accueillie chaleureusement par le personnel. Une hôtesse lui indiqua son siège et la quitta aussitôt, elle avait d'autres passagers à recevoir. Hébétée, la jeune fille regarda avec consternation l'homme qui allait voyager à ses côtés pendant les douze prochaines heures. Il ne manquait pas de toupet celui-là. Elle avait pourtant bien spécifié qu'elle voulait la place près du hublot et cet importun la squattait sans plus de façon. Elle l'examina pourtant plus attentivement. Cette silhouette avait une vague ressemblance avec un homme qu'elle connaissait bien. Mais comment juger ? Son visage était caché par un journal posé sur sa tête, surement pour ne pas être dérangé par la lumière. Devait-elle néanmoins lui dire sa manière de penser ? Il lui avait quand même volé sa place. Mais elle ne s'en sentait pas la force, trop lasse d'être si malheureuse. Et puis, si jamais l'inconnu s'énervait elle risquait de s'emporter à son tour et de lui sauter à la gorge. Elle ne voulait surtout pas risquer de passer pour une folle aux yeux des autres passagers.

Elle enfourna son bagage à main sans plus de manière dans le placard au-dessus d'elle prévu à cet effet et se laissa tomber sur son siège en soupirant silencieusement. Quand tous les passagers furent embarqués et les consignes de sécurité données, l'avion décolla enfin. C'était parti pour douze heures de vol, douze heure à chouiner, à broyer du noir, à se lamenter… Et l'autre à côté qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Yuya pouvait voir son corps se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Ses cheveux noirs qui retombaient sur ses épaules lui faisaient penser à ceux de Kyo. Plus elle regardait ce type plus elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de celui qu'elle venait d'abandonner au Japon. Son cœur se serra de tristesse à cette douloureuse pensée. Comment pourrait-il s'agir de lui ? Il n'était même pas venu lui dire au-revoir.

Yuya se mit alors à penser si fortement à Kyo que ses yeux versèrent de nouvelles larmes. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les arrêter, sa peine était bien trop grande. Elle renifla à plusieurs reprises et finit par attraper un mouchoir dans son sac à main, excédée d'être si faible. Elle se moucha bruyamment entrainant l'irritation de son voisin qui gronda sourdement. Mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Qu'il râle, il lui avait piqué sa place. Tant pis pour lui si elle l'avait réveillé. Ce n'était pas son problème.

Elle se moucha à nouveau comme un fait exprès.

- T'es vraiment trop bruyante planche à pain !

Yuya avala sa salive de travers. Bordel, encore un qui se permettait de l'insulter de… mais… Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme, fronçant les sourcils. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle était certaine de connaitre cette voix. Elle tendit une main vers lui, prête à lui arracher ce satané journal plaqué sur sa figure, mais l'inconnu attrapa son poignet, la faisant sursauter de peur.

- Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de réveiller ton maître ?

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Cette phrase, elle l'avait déjà entendue. Ce jour où pour la toute première fois elle s'était réveillé au près de lui, au près…

- Kyo ! S'écria Yuya quand il retira le journal.

- Alors planche à pain, tu as cru que tu pourrais te débarrasser de moi ? Railla le démon.

- Kyo ! Souffla la petite blonde, tremblante.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne trouves plus tes mots tellement tu es heureuse de me voir ?

D'abord hésitante, puis se laissant envahir d'une joie indicible, Yuya lui sauta dessus, passant ses bras autour de son cou, pleurant contre lui. Elle ne cessait de répéter son nom peinant à y croire. Kyo posa une main sur sa tête, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Lui aussi était heureux même s'il n'était pas question de le lui dire.

Elle quitta à regret ses bras, elle débordait de questions. Elle plongea dans son regard comme si elle cherchait à s'y noyer.

- Je ne comprends pas… Kyo, je pensais que ça t'étais égal que je m'en aille. Je veux dire, tu ne m'as plus parlé depuis ce jour où je t'ai annoncé mon départ.

Le visage de Kyo se ferma, devenant sérieux.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, arrête de te prendre la tête. Tu n'as pas besoin de penser.

- Mais… Comment as-tu su que je prenais cet avion ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête. Question idiote.

- Yukimura n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sur que c'était lui. Kyo lui avait surement demandé une fois de plus de faire des recherches et de trouver l'avion qu'elle prenait. Ne jamais douter des pouvoirs d'un démon.

- Pourquoi ?

Que faisait-il ici ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Kyo ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet avion ?

- Si tu le demandes, c'est que tu n'es pas prête à l'entendre… Yuya…

Yuya rougit. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir réellement compris le sens de ses paroles, mais si c'était bien ce à quoi elle pensait, alors oui, elle n'était pas préparée à entendre sa réponse. Même si elle crevait d'envie de l'entendre murmurer ces trois petits, elle s'était tellement blindée en se disant que Kyo ne ferait jamais une chose pareille qu'elle avait simplement cessait d'y croire. Mais, d'après ses dires, elle pouvait alors peut-être espérer l'entendre un jour se confesser. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant…

Elle avait tant de questions à lui poser, mais ça pourrait surement attendre. Après tout, ils allaient passer un an tous les deux à l'étranger. Que demander de mieux ? La jeune fille se sentait gagnée par le bonheur et l'excitation. Elle reprenait goût à la vie.

Yuya baissa les yeux, gênée.

- Merci… Kyo !

Kyo sourit. Il lui releva le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu m'appartiens planche à pain. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Il scella ce pacte par un baiser. Plus que de simples paroles, c'était une promesse d'avenir.

* * *

Et oui c'est un peu gnangnan cette fin mais au moins ça se termine bien^^Merci pour vos lectures. A bientôt!


End file.
